Angyalok kora
by april45
Summary: A SHIELD emberei kezdik elveszíteni a reményt, amíg egy napon egy rejtélyes lány bukkan fel, aki segítségre szorul. Skye azonnal közeledni próbál felé. Kiderül, hogy mind neki, mind a lánynak köze van a Föld eddig ismeretlen mágiájához, amit Fury és Coulson gőzerővel próbálnak megismerni. De vajon sikerül elnyerniük egy angyal bizalmát, vagy elüldözik őt?
1. Chapter 1

**Angyalok kora**

**I. Kimondott és kimondatlan imák**

_Alaszka, SHIELD kutató- és katonai bázis, napjainkban,_

A SHIELD egyik bázisa Észak-Amerika tetején, mélyen a hegyek között foglalt helyet, egy hétszáz méteres tengerszint feletti magassággal rendelkező völgy szívében, megfelelő távolságra a legközelebbi lakott településtől. A háromezer méter magas ormokat megfagyott hó borította, az örök tél birodalmában jeges szél süvített a sziklák között és szürke viharfelhők gomolyogtak az égen. A nap már hónapok óta nem mosolygott a földre, a vastag felhőréteg még a csillagok fényének útját is megtörte. Éjjel koromsötét, nappal fehér félhomály volt. Minden második nap jeges hóvihar tombolt odakint. A völgyet sem kímélte, akár csak a befagyott ormokat, amikről lavinaként távozott a tehetetlen hó-mennyiség. Ez a vihar viszont szünet nélkül tombolt a bázison dolgozó emberek egyre reményvesztettebb lelkében. Hiába volt a hatalmas építmény félig a felszín felett, hiába lehettek méretes üvegablakok az elhagyatott vidéknek hála, a nap egy árva, aranyló sugara sem érte el azokat egy örökkévalóság óta.

Az igazgató, Nick Fury, egy hete érkezett az újoncok végső vizsgáinak értékelése végett, és természetesen Coulson ügynök is vele tartott. Ez utóbbi új tagokat keresett a jelenleg ötfős csapatához. Ward, May, Fitz, Simmons és Skye remek csapatot alkottak, viszont az ügyek, amikkel foglalkozniuk kellett egyre bonyolódtak. Először még csak az Extremis-szel fertőzöttek, a Rising Tide emberei, de később sokkal nagyobb fenyegetés. Más világból származó ősi fegyver ereje, Asgardiak, két dimenzió között ragadt „szellemek"... Természetfeletti erővel, közel mágikus képességekkel rendelkező dolgokkal szemben pedig, bármennyire is tudománytalan ezt a kifejezést használni, a SHIELD-nek legalább egy hasonló képességekkel rendelkező szövetségesre lenne szüksége. Phil Coulson csapatának pedig minimum több fizikai erőre, azaz harcra képzett ügynökökre.

Persze, ott vannak a Bosszúállók, és Thor, de az ő segítségükre nem számíthatnak a mindennapokban. Thor-nak, mint a nemrég Londonban történtek is bizonyították, más világok dolgaival kell törődnie, nem számíthatnak rá, hacsak a Föld nincs végveszélyben. Az apró-cseprő dolgokban pedig a Bosszúállók többi tagjára sem. Stark egy időre visszavonult a páncél viselésétől. Hulk erejét használni kockázatos, jobb, ha Bruce Banner marad, ameddig lehetséges. A Kapitány jelenleg is bevetésen van a Közel-keleten, az ő erejét jelenleg katonai, és nem paranormális jelenségek felderítésére, elhárítására és eltakarítására használják, az nem lenne méltó. Romanoff és Barton ügynök szintén jól képzettek, de emberek, nem érnének velük többet e téren, mint May vagy Ward ügynökökkel, így őket is régi, jelenleg főleg a maffiával kapcsolatos ügyekben alkalmazzák.

Mindent összevéve az Államok, és a világ legnagyobb hírszerzésért, stratégiai veszély és terror elhárításért, továbbá az utóbbi években a természetfeletti által okozott fenyegetés kezeléséért felelős szervezetének nagyon szüksége volt már néhány megfelelő emberre. Pontosabban valami emberfelettire. Mint kiderült viszont, Coulson-ék egyik ügye sem tálalt fel valódi, természetes úton szerzett különleges képességekkel rendelkező személyeket, vagy tárgyakat. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a Föld csupán elszenvedi a másik nyolc világ, esetleg további külső világok mágikus szennyét, de saját forrásokkal, ergo megfelelő védekezési lehetőséggel nem rendelkezik. Ott van ugyan a technológia, ami Thor szerint már megközelíti a Asgardét (a többi világ a technológia helyett a mágiára illetve nyers erőre épít). Ott van a Bosszúállók és Thor segítségének lehetősége egy esetleges külső támadás esetén..., de ez mind nem elég. Amellett, hogy a Föld így képtelen lenne egyedül boldogulni egy újabb földönkívüli háborúval, még a belső ügyeinek lebonyolításában is nehézségekbe ütközik.

Milyen kellemetlen már, hogy már a természetfelettit csupán másoló, meghamisító próbálkozásokba is olykor beletörik a bicskájuk! Milyen idegesítő, hogy rá kellett döbbenniük az idegenek, a szomszédos, és talán távolabbi világok, birodalmak létezésére, ezzel együtt pedig arra, hogy a nyomukba sem érhetnek, hiába próbálkoznak. Legalábbis a másik nyolc világ lakói egy, nagyrészt halhatatlanok, kettő „az idő kezdete óta" tudnak egymásról, és három, a többit már nem is említve, hétköznapi szinten használnak egy olyan számukra még mindig nehezen magyarázható dolgot, mint a mágia. Mintha a Föld egyszerűen valami érthetetlen oknál fogva ki lenne zárva az univerzum dolgaiból. Mint egy harmadosztályú, gyenge, untalan küzdő, megosztott világ a változatlan, dicső birodalmak között, arra kárhoztatva, hogy a nagyok konfliktusainak szennyét takarítsa el létezése végéig.

Az igazat megvallva, Coulson töretlen pozitivizmusának ellenére, Nick Fury kezdte elveszteni a reményt. A hitet abban, amiben kezdetektől fogva hitt. Hogy a SHIELD mindig, minden körülmények között képes irányítása alatt tartani a helyzetet. És miután túl tette magát a kezdeti bosszúságon, amiért úgy tűnik, az univerzum hierarchiájában ők igencsak annak a bizonyos kétéltűnek a feneke alatt foglalnak helyet, az is eszébe jutott, hogy valójában miért olyan fontos ez nekik. Nem a hatalom, nem az önkényes kontroll, és végképp nem a pénz miatt. Nick Fury évek óta először gondolatban visszatért az alapokhoz. Mert sok mellékes, anyagias, földi érdek kíséretében, a SHIELD létrehozásának legfőbb célja az emberek védelme volt. Az ártatlanok védelme, a bűnözés áldozatainak megsegítése, a növekvő paranormális fenyegetés megfékezése. Az irányítás kézbentartása mind emiatt vált olyan fontossá. Annyira fontossá, hogy manapság az ügynökök hajlamosak elfelejteni az eredeti célt, és visszaélni a hatalommal. De valaki sosem felejtette el, és ő volt az, aki emlékeztette az igazgatót erre.

Coulson és Fury kettesben álldogáltak a legfelső szinten lévő egyik két méter magas, edzett üvegablak előtt. Elmerengve szemlélték az odakint gomolygó felhőket, és szürke, hóval borított, szilaj sziklákat a távolban. Újabb vihar volt készülőben, az esti sötétség is néhány órára volt csupán. A horizont közelében felsejlett a halvány rózsaszínbe váltó világoskék ég, de a nap most sem mutatkozott.

- Mint a remény, makacsul megbújik a felhők mögött – sóhajtotta Fury. Coulson megértette a szentimentalizmusát. Az elmúlt fél év több drámai fordulatot hozott számukra, mint a múlt évszázad, pedig akkor is volt belőle elég. - Hogy fogjuk visszaszerezni az irányítást az elszabadult helyzet felett? – tette fel a költői kérdést a fekete férfi. Hangjából alig érezhetően, de kitűnt a bizonytalanság. Ha a SHIELD vezérigazgatója elbizonytalanodik, ott már tényleg nagy a baj.

- Osztom az aggodalmait uram. – felelte Coulson megértően. Az ő hangja még most sem ingott meg, csupán némi ideiglenes kedvetlenséget tartalmazott. Nem tetszett neki, ahogy a dolgok alakultak, de hogy ő feladja, olyan nem létezik! Nem, amíg vér folyik az ereiben! – Jó ideje nem láttuk a napot, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem létezik. Egyszer eloszlanak a felhők, és ránk ragyog a szerencse. Talán hamarabb, mint gondolnánk.

- Magában egy költőveszett el – jegyezte meg az igazgató, halványan elmosolyodva. – De a szerencse vajon újabb lehetőségeket jelent majd a helyzet kontrollálására?

- A kérdés inkább az, hogy újabb lehetőségeket kínál-e az ártatlanok védelmezésére! – oktatta ki az ügynök felettesét, alig érezhetően. – Tudja, azok után, amin keresztülmentünk, és bebizonyosodott, hogy egy világ dolgait képtelenség tökéletesen a felügyeletünk alatt tartani, különösképpen, amikor más világok is közbeavatkoznak... Én előszeretettel lemondanék a kontrollról, ha helyette akadna csupán egyetlen másik mód a világunk védelmére.

- Beláthatja, Coulson, hogy nincs – ellenkezett Fury, még mindig a távolba révedve. – Hogy védhetnénk meg a sajátjainkat, ha képtelenek vagyunk irányítani azt, amit minden potenciális ellenségünk könnyűszerrel használ?! Még megérteni sem sikerült, hiába próbálkozunk.

- Talán rosszul próbálkozunk – vetette fel az ügynök. – Más világok mágiáját próbáljuk megérteni, saját magunkat pedig elhanyagoljuk...

- Hogy érti ezt, Coulson?!

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lehetetlen, hogy a Föld akkora hátrányban legyen, mint hisszük. Mint, Thor említette anno, minden birodalomnak megvan a maga erőssége. A miénk is megvan valahol – magyarázta az ügynök a lehető legnagyobb meggyőződéssel és nyugalommal. Fury titokban tisztelte ezért.

- A tudomány és technológia? De hisz láthatja, hogy hiába próbálkozunk! Az erősebb mágia, – Nick még mindig bizonytalanul ejtette ki a szót, ami ezidáig a meséskönyvek jellemző szókincsében fordult csupán elő. – mint például Thor ereje, ellen tehetetlenek vagyunk. Hiába a technológia, ha a „varázslat" pillanatok alatt hazavágja azt!

- Talán igen – hagyta rá Phil. – De talán nem számít. Miért kéne, hogy a tudomány legyen az? Az csupán a természet megismerése, és a bolygónk által nyújtott lehetőségek kiaknázása. De a tudomány még koránt sem érte el a végső szintet, következésképpen még nem is aknáztunk ki minden elképzelhető lehetőséget. A probléma szerintem ott kezdődik, hogy még nem ismerjük annyira önmagunkat, a világunk lehetőségeit, mint a másik nyolc birodalom. Ismeri a mondást uram, hogy a hibát először magunkban kell keresnünk...

- De hisz azt csináljuk évek óta! Mire akar kilyukadni, Phil?!

- A mondatom vége az lett volna, mielőtt félbeszakított...

- Elnézést. Láthatja, hogy jelenleg kifogásolható idegállapotban vagyok – sóhajtotta Fury.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, uram. Éppen ezért osztom meg magával az elképzeléseimet, amik talán a segítségére lehetnek.

- És mi lenne a nagy csattanó?

- A megoldást is magunkban kell keresnünk. Ha nem a technológia, akkor valami más. Az elmúlt időben túlságosan is az idegen világokból származó paranormális jelenségekre koncentráltunk. Talán olyannyira, hogy elnéztünk a saját valóságunk felett. Összekeverhettük a dolgokat, idegen eredettel magyarázhattunk tudtunkon kívül olyasmit is, ami tőlünk származik. A Földről.

- Nem! Ne merészelje ezek után azt állítani, hogy...! – csattant fel Fury, végleg elveszítve a türelmét. – Az elmúlt időszak, az elmúlt évszázad minden esetében bebizonyosodott annak az ellenkezője. A Földön nem létezik mágia!

- Miért olyan biztos benne, uram? A középkorban nem így hitték. Akkor mondjuk üldözték, de az mellékes...

- Maga most szórakozik?! Hisz személyesen találkoztunk Thor-ral és az öccsével. Minden, ami a primitív hitvilágban megjelent, bizonyítékokkal alátámasztva az idegenek felbukkanásával magyarázható.

- A jósok és sámánok tevékenysége is?! A középkori boszorkányperek, amikor a többistenhit már hanyatlott, és utat tört magának a kereszténység?! Nem állítom, hogy minden szóról szóra igaz, az ostobaság lenne. Viszont be kell látnunk, hogy az a rengetek mese, mítosz és legenda nem származhat csupán az idegenek párszori látogatásából és az emberek fantáziájából. Minden mondának megvan a maga alapja, a sárkányoknak például dinoszaurusz csontvázak a barlangokban. Az unikornisnak egy félszarvú gazella, vagy hasonló maradványai...

- Ez mind szép és jó, Coulson, de nekünk mit sem használ. Ha a varázserejű ló alapja egy egyszerű növényevő volt, akkor a mágia alapja is a körülmények véletlen közrejátszása, és ott vagyunk, ahol már a felvilágosodás korában is voltunk.

- Nem feltétlenül. A kedvezőtlen éghajlati körülmények isteneknek tulajdonítása még ebbe kategóriába sorolható, de a mágia alapja feltételezéseim szerint valamivel több. Az egy dolog, hogy nem esik az eső, vagy éppen nem áll el, de hogy a természetfeletti jelenségek gyakorta korreláltak egyes személyek jelenlétével, sőt szándékaival... Nem mondom, hogy boszorkányok léteznek, de kell léteznie valami különlegesnek, amiről eddig nem tudtunk. Talán beértük egy felszínes magyarázattal és nem ástunk elég mélyre, hogy felfedjük a valódi okokat...

- Szóval a maga javaslata szerint újrakezdhetnénk a boszorkányüldözést? – kérdezett rá Fury. Úgy vélte, kedves ügynöke józan ítélőképességében jelentős kárt tett a poszt traumatikus stressz.

- Szó sincs róla. Csak arra próbálok itt kilyukadni, hogy még semmi sem dőlt el. A sok üvegszilánk között ott kell lennie a gyémántnak is, amit eddig képtelenek voltunk észrevenni. A saját gyémántunknak. Csak a felszínt néztük, elsiklottunk a lényeg felett, ami lehet, hogy végig ott volt az orrunk előtt. Valószínűleg nem olyan formában, mint eddig gondoltuk, de itt van közöttünk. Így kell lennie!

- Mondj ki, Coulson! Már úgy is mindegy! – ingatta a fejét az igazgató. – Mert ha igaza lesz, amiben reménykednem kéne, akkor bebizonyosodik az is, hogy valóban mi vagyunk az univerzum legnevetségesebb világa, amiért csak most fedeztük fel.

- Úgy vélem, a Földnek is megvan a saját mágiája, csak még nem jöttünk rá, mi is az pontosan.

- És hogyan használhatjuk!

- Talán pont ez az a hozzáállás, ami megakadályozott minket a felfedésében – vetette fel Phil ártatlanul.

- Pontosabban?

- Ha ez a mágia bizonyos személyek kezében van, és más nem igazán magyarázza, hogy miért nem tudunk még róla mindig, akkor ők nem akarhatják, hogy tudjunk róla.

- Tegyük fel, hogy igaza van. Hogy egy ilyen alapvető tény elkerülte volna a figyelmünket. Miért tartanák titokban? Egy ilyen képességgel átvehetnék az irányítást a világ felett, legalábbis megkísérelhetnék...

- És megint a SHILED-féle álláspont. Talán nem olyan erősek, vagy nincsenek rossz szándékaik, kevesen vannak... Látták, hogy mit teszünk a fegyverekkel, hogy mi lett az eredménye, és nem akarják, hogy belőlük is azt csináljunk. Az elmúlt időszak azt is bebizonyította, hogy aki többre képes, mint az átlag, az általában nem jön ki jól belőle. Akinek ereje van, attól félnek, titokban utálják, vagy megpróbálják kihasználni.

- De ez nem igaz! Nem teljesen – helyesbített Fury. – És a szörnyűségeket nem a mi szervezetünk követte el!

- Mészárlások a hatalom demonstrálására, kísérletek, rasszizmus... Nem számít, hogy a mi szervezetünk éppen ezek ellen küzd. Aki nem látja át a helyzetet, annak mi ugyanolyanok vagyunk, egy korrupt, öntörvényű, kontrollmániás kormányszerv. És ha mi elfogjuk, és szükség esetén elzárjuk a fenyegetést jelentő személyeket, az számukra éppoly unszimpatikus és taszító lehet.

- Nem igazán gondoltam még bele a helyzetbe a kétséges létezésű „boszorkányok" szemszögéből – szólalt meg nagy nehezen Fury. – Tény, hogy az emberek sokat hibáznak, de törekszünk a jóra, ez nekik is látniuk kéne. Másrészt, ha léteznek, a Földnek szüksége van rájuk. Önző dolog lenne maguknak megtartani az erejüket.

- Nem, ha a mágia más, mint ahogy elképzeltük. Nem, ha önvédelemből teszik...

- Coulson, maga szerint...?! Ha minden bizonyíték ellenére léteznek mágiahasználók a Földön, akkor maga azt állítja, hogy esetleg ...félnek tőlünk?! Ezt nem igazán tudom elhinni.

- Nézze, uram, ez már nem a középkor. Régebben elképzelhetetlennek tartották volna ilyen erejű fegyverek birtoklását, és a szervezetünk még így is a legjelentősebb befolyással bír a bolygónk ügyei felett. Ha nem lenne ez bizarr, akkor úgy fogalmaznék, egy „boszorkány", vagy valaki szemében, aki úgy érzi, más, ez úgy tűnhet, mint a huszonegyedik századi inkvizíció. Egy meglehetősen erőteljesebb fajta.

- Az inkvizíció jó célt szolgált, vagy nem ért egyet?

- Jó célt szolgált, ahogy mi is. De mivel feltételezem, hogy az információvédelmünk még mindig 98 százalékban biztonságos, ők ezt nem tudhatják.

- Minden, amit látnak, a tetteink, a különleges emberek irányítására való törekvés, de nem az ok, ami ezt hajtja – esett le Fury-nak. – Ez valóban nem túl bizalom gerjesztő.

- A New York-ban történtek után nagy valószínűséggel még inkább félnek felfedni magukat.

- Mit javasol, hogy fogjunk hozzá a keresésükhöz?

- Azon még nem gondolkoztam – felelte Phil. – De az biztos, hogy valamiképpen érdemes lenne változtatni az image-ünkön. A kívülállók ne azt lássák, hogy mi vagyunk az öltönyös fickók, akik mindenbe beleszólnak, titkolóznak, kisajátítanak minden „természetfelettit" és mindent és mindenkit irányítani akarnak.

- Nos, részben igazuk van. Ezt tesszük. Meg még sok mást, az ő érdekükben.

- Éppen ezért kéne nagyobb hangsúlyt fektetni rá, hogy ezt is lássák. Hogy megértség, mi elsősorban az embereket védelmezzük, és a világot, amiben élünk. Ha valamivel nyíltabbak lennénk, nem kevernének minket össze az illegális kísérleti állomásokkal, vagy az adóhatóssággal.

- És minden civil szívesen együttműködne – sóhajtotta Fury gúnyosan. – Szép álom, Coulson, de a civilek ösztönösen ellenségnek vagy kiszolgáló bizottságnak tekintik az államot. Nincs középút.

- Mégis, ha néha elmondhatnánk, hogy miért viszünk el, miért tesszük ezt, meg azt, talán már a Rising Tide sem jött volna létre.

- Meglehetősen eltértünk a témától, nem gondolja?

- Maga a megoldást kutatta, én arra mutattam rá, szóval nem.

- Ha ez az egyetlen megoldás, akkor felesleges volt törnie magát. A SHIELD nem hozza nyilvánosságra a működésének részleteit. Ez alapszabály. Amennyit tudnak rólunk, az épp elég.

- Ha mi semmit sem árulunk el magunkról, mi jogon várjuk, hogy Ők megosszanak valamit magukról? – kérdezett rá az ügynök.

- Meg van kötve a kezem, Phil. A Tanács sohasem egyezne bele.

- Most már éppen ideje lenne néhány reformnak.

- Ha egyet értek is magával, nem mondhatok mást, csak hogy bízzon a rendszerben.

- „Bízzon a rendszerben" – ismételte az ügynök csalódottan. – Nos, a rendszerre, amint mondtam ráférne néhány újítás, mert láthatóan nem funkcionál megfelelően.

- Az ön érdekében vegyük úgy, hogy ezt meg sem hallottam – sóhajtotta Fury. – Igazán értékelem a próbálkozását, de a SHIELD működésében bekövetkező legkisebb változás megtárgyalása is hónapokba tartana, és jelenleg épp kifutunk az időből.

- Értem, uram. – sóhajtotta Phil. Fury csodálkozott is, hogy ilyen könnyen beletörődik. De mit is tehetne, egyedül nem változtathatja meg a szabályokat.

- Igen? Én igazán egyet értek magával, Phil – Már másodszor szólította a keresztnevén, ami nála a közeledés, és empátia jele volt. – de jelenleg nem tehetek az ügy érdekében.

- Megértem. Így csak azt kívánom magának, uram, hogy ha majd egyszer, őszinte reményeim szerint hamarosan, felbukkan egy személy, akit különleges képességekkel áldott meg a sors, bárhogy is akadtunk rá, angyalként, és nem démonként bánik majd vele.

- Magának írnia kéne! – terelte Fury a szót, de mélyen belül komolyan elgondolkodott a hallottakon.

- Nem csupán a saját érdemem. Mostanában sokat olvasok.

- És mondja csak, ezek a gondolatok a nyilvánosságról nem véletlenül az egyik alkalmazottja fejéből pattantak ki?

- Mióta találkoztam Skye-jal, megpróbáltam a világot egy kívülálló szemével nézni – vallotta be Phil. – Ezek után könnyen egyetértettem vele.

- Vigyázzon azzal a lánnyal, Coulson! – figyelmeztette Fury. – Egyszer már elárult minket.

- Megbánta, uram!

- Most pedig folytassa, amiért itt vagyunk. Nemsokára követem.

- Ne fáradjon, uram. A maradékot értékelem én! – ajánlotta fel az ügynök. – Látom, hogy gondolkoznia kell.

- Ennyire látszik, hogy nem vagyok formában? – ingatta a fejét a fekete férfi.

- Jól leplezi, de én megérzem az ilyesmit.

- Nem is maga lenne.

- Ne aggódjon, uram. Előfordul az ilyesmi. – Azzal Coulson magára hagyta Fury-t a gondolataival, és elindult a folyosó vége felé, majd befordult egy elágazásnál egy másikra. A sarkon túl Skye várta, aki „nagyon" diszkréten végig figyelemmel kísérte a két férfi beszélgetését. A végét viszont nem hallotta rendesen.

- Na, hogy ment?! – ugrott az ügynök útjába hevesen, nagy, kíváncsi barna szemeket meresztve rá. A Coulson-ból feltörő fáradt sóhaj és komoly tekintete mindenre válaszolt, még mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Nem bízik eléggé. Nem lesznek reformok. És mellesleg nem bízik benned sem – válaszolta az ügynök a lehető legtömörebben, majd indult is tovább. Skye viszont makacsságához híven azonnal a nyomába eredt.

- De mégis? Mondj már valamit! Legalább fontolóra vette?

- A feltételezett boszorkányokkal való előzékeny bánásmódot, talán.

- És most? Mit csinálunk?! – lelkesedett tovább a fiatal lány.

- Mi semmit! Én értékelem a maradék újonc közelharc vizsgáját, te pedig mész a dolgodra!

- Azaz veled tartok és csorgatom a nyálam a félmeztelen, tökéletesen kidolgozott izmokkal rendelkező férfiakra? - próbálkozott Skye.

- Utána nézel annak a házaspárnak, akikről beszéltem az aktuális ügy kapcsán!

- Már megvan!

- Akkor takaríts ki a szobádban! A gépen még el-eltűröm a rendetlenséget, da a bázison...

- Jó – sóhajtotta a lány lemondóan. – De ha mindketten végeztünk, akkor társasozunk a többiekkel, ahogy ígérted?

- Ilyet ígértem volna? – vonta fel a szemöldökét az ügynök, immár játékosan.

- Tudat alatt – vigyorogta a lány.

- Akkor készüljetek fel az újabb vereségre! – jelentette ki Phil.

- Úgy lesz! – örült meg a lány, és hirtelen az ügynök nyakába vetette magát. Majd gyorsan eleresztette, mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy ez mégsem illendő, és elsietett a szobája irányába.

Phil magában mosolyogva lépett be a tornaterembe. Skye mindig talált rá módot, hogy felvidítsa, és azok a villámölelések sem maradtak el. Ezt nem rótta fel neki. Értette, hogy fiatal lányként szüksége van a szeretet efféle kifejezésére, illetve a csapattársai közelségére. Tulajdonképpen Skye olyan volt a számukra, mint napfény a szürke világban. Coulson ezúttal valamivel engedékenyebb volt a fiatalokkal, mind átmentek.

Fury ezalatt tovább folytatta az alkonynak helyt adó égbolt és a szilaj vidék tanulmányozását, mialatt nagyban filozofált a Coulson-nal megvitatottakon. Igaz lenne? Ők maguk ijesztenék el a valóban különlegesnek születetteket? Az ártatlanok védelmének hanyatlása nekik köszönhető? Mit kéne tennie, ami mindenkinek megfelel? Nick Fury nem igazán hitt Istenben, de akkor valami megmozdult benne. Ösztönös cselekedet volt, de talán mégis valami tudat alatt tudatos. Legbelül, a lelke mélyén azt kívánta, bár Isten őrangyalokat küldene a számukra, akik megválaszolják a kérdéseiket, és megvédik a Földet, bármitől.

- Ha tényleg létezel, segíts nekünk, Uram! – sóhajtotta alig hallhatóan. – Mutass utat, ahogy régen tetted! Küldd el az angyalaidat!

Azt nem is sejtette, hogy Coulson hasonlata az angyali bánásmódról és saját segélykiáltása félelmetes egybeesés lesz a közeljövővel. Nem sejtette, hogy az imája szó szerint, azaz közel szó szerint valóságra válik. Bár az angyalok nem Isten Bibliai értelemben vett égi szolgálói lesznek, az, hogy pont a bázis közelében bukkannak fel, nem magyarázható a sors egyszerű véletlenével. A Gondviselés vette karjaiba a bázis dolgozóinak és egy helyét sehol sem találó fiatal lány elveszett lelkét, amikor beléjük vetett reményével keresztezte a sorsukat. És ez nem csupán az Úr önkényes döntése volt, ő olyat nem tenne. Mindkét fél maga imádkozott hozzá, hogy segítsen, így Ő csak teljesítette a kérésüket. Összehozta őket remélve, hogy képesek lesznek meglátni egymásban a jót. Az Ő fényét és szeretetét, és megtalálni az utat, amit nekik rendelt.

Nick hátat fordított az üvegnek, és visszaindult a tornaterembe. Mégsem hagyhatja, hogy Coulson-é legyen minden móka. Még az ügynök átsegíteni, ő első osztályú vizsgáztatóhoz híven megbuktatni szerette a vizsgázókat.

...

Néhány szinttel alattuk két középkorú ügynök sétált csevegve a szintén hatalmas üvegablakokkal felszerelt folyosón. Nagyban gesztikuláltak a mondanivalójukhoz, belefeledkezve a saját kis világukba. Észre sem vették, amikor Skye szembe jött velük, ő a telefonjába feledkezett bele. Ahogy ez lenni szokott, törvényszerűen egymásnak ütköztek. Skye kiejtette a telefont a kezéből, az egyik ügynök pedig a papírjait. Lehajoltak a földre, heves elnézéskérések végett, majd összeszedve a cuccukat feltápászkodtak. Az állva maradt ügynök felsegítette a lányt.

- Elnézést kisasszony, nagyon sajnálom – mosolyogta a sötétszőke, öltönyös férfi.

- Tulajdonképpen az én hibám... – ellenkezett Skye hevesen, amikor véletlenül, vagy sorsszerűen kipillantott az ablakon. A szó azonnal megakadt a torkán, és leesett állal bámult az elszürkülő jeges világba. A felhőkből egy női alak esett alá, egy sötét hajú női alak hatalmas, homokszínű szárnyakkal, és tehetetlenül zuhant a föld felé. Lehetett vagy fél kilométerre a bázistól, így más nemigen volt megállapítható róla.

- Egyébként Ben vagyok, ő pedig itt Simon – folytatta a férfi a mellette álló barna férfi felé biccentve. Még nem tűnt fel neki a lány döbbenete.

- Angyal... – motyogta a lány.

- Tessék? Szép név.

- Nem! – vágta rá Skye hevesen. - Angyal! – kiáltotta és kimutatott az ablakon. A szemét egy pillanatra se vette le az üvegről.

Mire viszont a két ügynök is kinézett, ők már nem láttak mást, csak egy összetört lány testét, amit körülbelül húsz méter magasból a földre zuhan, azaz a fagyos hóba esik. Az egyre jobban elszürkülő tájban nem látták volna, hová esik, ha nem csap egy különös, arany színű villám a földbe épp néhány másodperccel a lány földet érése előtt. A ragyogó fény megvilágosította a lány meghajlott, karcsú testét, ahogy háttal közeledik a talajhoz, majd amilyen gyorsan jött, elhalványult. A lány tehát leesett, és nem mozdult többet, bár azt ők a távolból amúgy sem láthatták volna.

- Honnan esett ide?! – kérdezte Simon elképedve. Ő és társa az angyal létet már tudat alatt kizárták.

- Az nem számít, segítenünk kell neki! – vágta rá Ben. – Mínusz tíz fokban, a lehetséges sérüléseivel két óráig sem húzza!

- Ha még életben van egyáltalán – tette hozzá Simon, de tettre készen bólintott. Azzal el is siettek a lift felé.

Skye ellenben továbbra is bénultan bámult kifelé, a szürkeségbe. _Nem lehet igaz, hogy ezek a fafejek nem látták a szárnyait!_ – gondolta. – _És úgy tűnik, a furcsa villámnak sem tulajdonítanak semmi jelentőséget. Realisták _– sóhajtotta megvetően. _-_ _Vagy lehet, hogy én képzelődtem?! Az elmúlt időszak után talán túlságosan is vágyok a mesék igazságára?_ Akkor végre erőt vett magán, és az két férfi után sietett, nehogy már őt kihagyják a buliból. Azaz nem olyan buli megmenteni egy valószínűleg súlyosan sérült lányt, de ha valóban egy angyalról van szó, akkor nem hagyhatja ki.

Még útközben eldöntötte, hogy tapasztalatai tanulságánál fogva senkinek sem említi feltételezését, amíg egy: meg nem bizonyosodik róla. És kettő: amíg nem beszéli meg a dolgot az angyallal. Angyal – még mindig gyermeki öröm öltötte el, ha kimondhatta a szót. Olyan gyönyörű már csak a csengése is. Soha nem kockáztatná meg, hogy egy ilyen csodás teremtmény a még számára mindig kétes megítélésű szervezet esetleges kísérleteinek, vagy kínzásának, vagy fogva tartásának, vagy bármilyen brutalitásának áldozata legyen.

Jól látta, milyen sors várt eddig az átlagon felüliekre. Minimum 24 órás megfigyelés, teljes körű lenyomozás és szabályok tengere. Ez alól ő maga sem volt kivétel. A korábbi megingása után, bár a karkötőtől már megszabadult, még mindig minden lépését figyelemmel kísérték. Nem, ha valóban egy angyal szállt le közéjük, akkor nem fogja hagyni, hogy az ő szabadságát is elvegyék a fakabátok! Nem fogja engedni, hogy Phil és Ward drágalátos SHILED-je ezt is elrontsa. Hogy gyermeki lelke utolsó darabját, a varázslatba vetett titkos hitet, amit még a sors keménysége és igazságtalansága sem pusztított el, most törje szilánkokra. Nem. Skye mindig is a varázslatban hitt amennyire, nem Istenben, az angyalokat is ezzel magyarázta, de most valami megváltozott.

Úgy érezte..., legbelül egy megmagyarázhatatlan érzés arra késztette, hogy segítsen a lányon, aki az égből zuhant közéjük. Amire viszont még a lány eltűnő szárnyinál is jobban rácsodálkozott, hogy valamiért azt is érezte, hogy ezt egy felsőbb hatalom kéri tőle. Hogy Isten azt szeretné, ha ott állna az elveszett lány mellett, amikor szüksége van rá. Ironikus, hogy Skye, bár leplezni és elnyomni próbálta, akkor épp olyan elveszett volt lelkiekben, mint a lány, aki most a hóban szenvedett. Talán még jobban is. Mert bár az a lány odakint feküdt, a hideg és jég közepén, közel halálosan lehűlve, addig a lelkében, bár bizonytalan volt, tűz lobogott.

Skye-t viszont kellemes meleg vette körül, a test fájdalmai messziről elkerülték, legbelül viszont, hiába ragaszkodott görcsösen a fény utolsó sugaraihoz, a tűz már rég kialudt. A lelkében utat tört magának a tél. Körülötte mindenki biztos volt önmagában, de ő úgy érzete, hogy nem tartozik közéjük, hogy nem ide való. Egy belső hang azt súgta neki, hogy ő más, alapjában véve más, és ha ezt társai és főnökei megtudnák, annak nem lenne jó vége. Legalábbis már semmi nem lenne olyan, mint korábban. Részben ezért is szeretett volna annyira segíteni a jövevénynek. Valamiképpen lelki társaknak tartotta magukat...

...Két elveszett lány, akik nem találják a helyüket, pedig az egyik már egy ideje ott tartózkodik, csak képtelen ráébredni, a másik pedig épp most akadt rá. Két eltéved lélek, akik még nem jöttek rá, hogy nem elég csupán vágyni a helyre, ahová tartoznak. Nem. Ha azt szeretnék, hogy elfogadják őket, és megérdemelten bánjanak velük, akkor nekik is tenniük kell érte. Kezdetnek általában elég az, ha keresnek néhány rendes embert, és az ismeretség hiánya ellenére kedvesek és nyíltak velük szemben. Ha azok az idegenek jól érzik magukat a közelükben, akkor előbb-utóbb ők is így fognak az ő közelükben, aztán jöhet a többi.

* * *

**_Talán nem is kérdés, hogy az Adventi időszak és a Karácsony ihlette ezt a kis történetet. Írjatok, ha érdekel a fojtatás!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sziasztok!**

**Tudom, Karácsonyra ígértem, de akkor valahogy nem jött össze. Most viszont kész van a második rész, és hamar jön a harmadik is.**

**Ebben a részben szerepelni fog Raina, a Centipede(Százlábú) is a sorozatból, továbbá lesz egy kis magyarázat az angyalok mivoltára.**

**A történek a Marvel karaktereken kívül kitaláció, nem valós, és anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle :)**

**Jó olvasást, és kérlek, írjatok!**

**april45**

* * *

**II. Egy angyal története,**

**első rész**

Simon Brown és Ben Jewell ügynökök sietve haladtak az alaszkai bázis fotocellás, dupla ajtós kijárata felé. Lerohantak a széles főlépcsőn, majd minden téli öltözékről megfeledkezve ki is vetették volna magukat a fagyos szabadba, ha nem állítja meg őket egy ismerős hang a hátuk mögül.

- Brown ügynök! Jewell ügynök! Önöknek nem a kommunikációs részlegen lenne a helyük? – vonta kérdőre kollégáit Coulson. – Megértem én, hogy idegesítő a bezártság, de azért mégsem sötétedés előtt a legmegfelelőbb az idő a túrázáshoz!

- Coulson ügynök?! – döbbent meg a két, egy szinttel Phil alatt lévő, középkorú férfi. Eddig úgy vélték, az ügynök a tornateremben vizsgáztat.

- Maga nem éppen a kopaszokat buktatja meg? – kérdezte Ben.

- Gyors voltam. Mindenki átment – felelte Coulson. – De jól is teljesítettek.

- Gratulálok nekik – hadarta Simon, - de mi akkor mennénk is! Tudja...

- Mit kéne tudnom? – vonta fel Phil a szemöldökét. – Már megint füstölni akarnak...?!

- Lezuhant egy lány az égből! – magyarázta Ben. – Odakint fekszik a hóban! Mégsem hagyhatjuk magára. Kilométerekre csak hó és sziklák...

- Hogy mondja? – Coulson fura képet vágott. – Egy lány...? Lezuhant? Mégis honnan?

- Fogalmunk sincs! – vágta rá Simon. – Csak egy villámot láttunk fél kilométerre, majd a testet a hóba zuhanni...

- Szóval valaki odakint fekszik tehetetlenül?! Maguk meg csak itt fecsegnek?!

- Uram... Mi éppen most akartunk...! – védekezett Simon.

- Egy szót se! Öltözni! – határozta el Coulson. – Vegyenek magukhoz kabátot és elemlámpát!

Az ügynökök ráhagyva a dolgot elsiettek a közeli tárolóba meleg ruháért, de közben Phil is velük tartott. Rekordsebességgel magukra kaptak egy kabátot, kesztyűt, elvettek két elemlámpát, és Coulson tanácsára egy meleg termo takarót is felpakoltak.

- Ezek szerint maga is jön, uram? – kérdezte Ben.

- Több időbe tartana értesíteni a Műveletiseket. Jelenleg mi magunk hamarabb végzünk a mentőakcióval. Induljunk is!

A hallban épp összefutottak a lépcsőn lerohanó Skye-jal, aki már a szobájában magára kapta piros szövetkabátját. Neki nem igazán tetszett a kék sídzseki-szerű egyenkabát, amit az ügynökök viseltek.

- Skye! – kiáltotta Coulson.

- A lányért mentek? – kérdezte a barna szemű hacker.

- Te is láttad?

- Én vettem észre. Mehetek?

- Nem – döntötte el az ügynök. – Már besötétedett – állapította meg, ahogy kinézett a fotocellás ajtók üvegein keresztül. – Veszélyes!

- Na, de...! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Te értesítsd az egészségügyi osztályt! A lánynak valószínűleg sürgős orvosi segítségre lesz szüksége!

- Értettem – sóhajtotta Skye. – De nagyon siessetek!

- Azon vagyunk! Uraim, indulás!

Coulson és a két másik ügynök kiléptek a szabadba. A fagyos szél és dermesztő hideg a csontjukig hatolt, rögtön átjárta a ruhájukat. A bázist körbefonó fehér hó, és az égen a szürke felhők között néhol felbukkanó sötétkék ég, és csillagok pedig csak halványan enyhítették negatív érzéseiket. Miután elhagyták a kivilágított betonudvart bekapcsolták az elemlámpákat. A csillagok nem adtak elég fényt, a hó ropogott a cipőjük talpa alatt. Feszülten nyomultak előre, abban reménykedve, hogy bárkit is keresnek, az túlélte a zuhanást és az extrém körülményeket.

- Pontosan hova esett? – zihálta Coulson. A lehelete ködös páraként oszlott szét a mínusz tizenhét fokban.

- Arra! Délnyugatra! – mutatott maga elé Ben. Az irányt pedig azért tudta pontosan betájolni, mert a főbejárat, amit már fél perce elhagytak, pontosan délre nézett. A bázis fényeit egyébként még így is látták a távolból.

- Remélem, mielőbb megtaláljuk – sóhajtotta Coulson. Egy enyhe, széles lejtőn haladtak felfelé a hegyek között. Pár pillanatra visszanézett a völgyben elterülő, mézeskalácsház nagyságú, kivilágított fém és üvegépületre, hogy erőt merítsen belőle, majd újból a félhomályt pásztázta. _Vajon merre lehet az a rejtélyes lány, aki csak úgy a SHILED területére pottyant? Egyáltalán hogyan került ide? Nemrég elhaladt egy magát magángépnek nevező, meglehetősen gyanús repülő a bázis légterében, amit emiatt majdnem ki is lőttek. Vajon az dobta ki? Ha igen, miért? Kémkedni utánuk? _

- Mi van akkor, ha a lány egy kém? Mondjuk a Százlábú _(Centipede)_ küldte? – vetette fel Simon, közben ide-oda tekintgetve. – Nemrég semlegesítették a Boston-i bázisukat. Pipák lehetnek.

- Ettől tartok én is – mondta Coulson.

- De miért küldenék akkor ejtőernyő nélkül? Miért tennék kockára az életét? – értetlenkedett Ben.

- Talán csak egy gyalogos – gondolkozott el Simon. – De így akkor sem éri meg nekik.

- Mindenesetre nem hagyjuk meghalni! – határozta el Phil. – Mindenkinek jár egy második esély.

- Lehet, hogy kényszerítették – értett egyet Ben.

- Megmentjük, utána kikérdezzük! – Coulson elnézett a távolba, majd előttük tíz méterrel, kissé jobbra feltűnt neki valami. Egy aranyszín, selyemsál szerű valami a hó tetején. – Nézzétek! Ott van!

- Gyerünk! – kiáltotta Simon, és az anyag felé lendültek.

Ha fáztak is, a didergés helyét átvette az izgalom. _Vajon ki lehet az, itt, a havas semmi közepén?_ A selyemből végül egy ruha bontakozott ki, a ruha pedig egy barna hajú fiatal lány idekint szinte meztelennek számító testét takarta. Nem viselt mást, csak egy világosbarna pamutzakót, a térd alá érő aranyszín ruhát, és egy világosbarna csizmát. Falfehér, mozdulatlan arcán a vonások olyan finomak voltak, mintha csak egy tündérmeséből lépett volna elő, testét több sérülés, kékfolt és zúzódás fedte be. Mellette a havat vörösre festette a bal karjából csordogáló vér. Úgy feküdt ott a lábaik előtt, mint egy összetört porcelánbaba.

...

* * *

Angyalok mindig is léteztek, de nem mind voltak ugyanolyanok. Voltak, akik test nélkül éltek a Mennyben, az Úr szolgáiként. Voltak olyanok is, akik elárulták a Teremtőjüket, és a Földre és további világokba száműzettek, ahol bűnbe csábították az embereket, ázokat, elfeket, minden teremtményt. Az emberiség nehéz korok sorozatába lépett, ahol az égi lelkek már képtelenek voltak elég segítséget nyújtani. Segíthettek legyőzni a kísértést, de megvédeni a Földet a többi teremtett világtól már nem tudták. A Kilenc Világ ahelyett ugyanis, hogy békében együtt élt volna, háborúba lépett egymással. Mindegyik birodalom nehéz éveket élt meg, de a legrövidebb életű faj szenvedte meg ezt a leginkább.

A Világok már az idők kezdete óta hozzáférést kaptak a mágiához, a teremtő erő kicsiny részletéhez. Az Úr azt szerette volna, ha lakóik szép dolgokat alkotnak és önzetlenül használják majd. A teremtményeket azonban elcsábította a sötétség, pusztítani kezdtek, így Isten korlátozta a varázserejüket. Minden világban néhány szolgájának hagyta csak meg az erejét, azoknak, akik végig kitartottak mellette, és elrendelte, hogy az évek múltán csak az ő utódaik, csak a tisztaszívűek használhassák. Sajnos azonban a legtisztább szívet is megmérgezheti a sötétség, így a harcok tovább folytatódtak. Kevesebb mágiával, de több fémmel és vérrel.

Isten végül úgy döntött, hogy a legtisztább lelkűeket megjutalmazza, és kiemeli a többi teremtmény közül, hogy az ő szavát követve utat mutassanak testvériknek. Angyal szárnyakkal, varázserővel és különleges képességekkel ruházta fel őket, hogy szembe szállhassanak a gonosszá vált varázslókkal, és a jó boszorkányok mellett harcolhassanak. Isten népe viszont még így sem tanult, és megtérés helyett kihasználták az angyalokat. A legtöbb világban ezzel ki is haltak az angyalok, életüket áldozva a nagyobb jóért, de hiába. Asgardban akkor viszont egy bölcs király lépett a trónra, aki a sugallatot maghalva elhatározta, hogy békét teremt a világok között.

Odin azóta viszonylag egyensúlyt és harmóniát teremtett, de az angyalokat képtelen volt megmenteni. Még saját hazájában is, ha valaki ráakadt egyre, hamar életét vette annak reményében, hogy megkapja a varázsereje egy részét. Mára csupán a Földön fordulnak elő angyalok, akik életüket az ártatlanok segítésének szentelik. Itt ugyanis kevesebben hisznek az igazságban, mint más világokban, következésképpen kevesebben találnak rájuk. Az angyalok álruhában tevékenykednek, amíg fel nem adják angyali létüket. Néhány éve azonban mégiscsak eloszlani látszik a homály e kiválasztott embereket tekintve.

Az angyalok saját népük közül lettek kiemelve, minden generációból. A Földön se volt ez másképp. Ha egy ember tizenkét éves koráig bizonyította, hogy szíve és lelke tiszta, és képes másokat szolgálni, a sötétségnek ellenállni, akkor szárnyakat kapott. A szárnyakat pedig mindaddig tarthatta meg, amíg testi és lelki ártatlanságát megőrzi, a népét segíti. A sötétség szolgái viszont erre is megoldást találtak. Ha egy angyal gonosz, önző cselekedetet visz véghez az erejével, akkor nem hullanak ki a tollai, hanem az aranyszínű szárnyak feketévé válnak. Egy tiszta szív sötétté válik, és ha ez megtörténik, ha egy angyal lelke befeketedik, akkor csatlakozik a fekete mágia táborához. Nem szolgálja többé az embereket, csak saját magát és a sötétséget.

Az angyaloknak volt egy városa, ott gyülekeztek, miután kiválasztották őket. Voltak idősek, akik segítették az újakat, utat mutattak nekik. Kevés idős volt egyébként, a legtöbben fiatalok, harminc alattiak voltak. Egy angyal ugyan tizennyolc éves korától sokkal lassabban öregszik, mint mások. Száz-kétszáz év után, amikor alig harmincnak néztek ki, a legtöbben megunták, szerelembe estek egy halandóval, és ha engedtek a kísértésnek, szárnyikat elvesztve újra halandókká váltak. Legtöbben nem is bánták meg. Ezért is kellettek újak.

Összesen nem lehettek többen a Földön, mint négyszázan. Ott segítettek, éhezések, katasztrófák helyszínén, álcázva magukat, ahol szükség volt rájuk. Szárnyikat csupán repülés alatt hozták elő, és csupán a városukban, a Kilimandzsáró tetején, egy védővarázslattal körülvett helyen hordták az utcán is. Persze ott sem mindig, mert nagyban akadályozta a közlekedést. Sokkal inkább a levegőben. Az antikvitáshoz hasonló épületekkel, magasztos oszlopokkal díszített, arany, fehér, gyöngyházfény városnak viszont volt egy árnyoldala. A fekete angyalok ugyanis kisajátították a város egyik felét.

A sötét angyalok szintén lassan öregedtek. Szórakoztak, vadultak, és nem szégyelltek borsot törni az emberek orra alá. A Fehérekkel ellentétben nem fogták vissza a hatalmukat, pimaszul megmutatták volna magukat mindenkinek, ha a Fehérek nem fogják vissza őket. Végül, mivel harccal dűlőre nem jutottak, megállapodtak, hogy ha a Feketék nem fedik fel az angyalok titkát, akkor a Fehérek békén hagyják őket, amennyiben cselekedeteik nem vesznek el ártatlan életeket. Vagyis a Feketék nyugodtan bűnözhettek, a Fehérek pedig megpróbálták jóvátenni tetteiket. A földrengéseket, árvizeket, bankrablásokat, és hasonlókat. De idővel a Feketék megunták a látványos akciókat, ehelyett ma már inkább sötét helyeken nyomultak, buliztak, olyan szereket fogyasztottak, ami korábbi testüket kikészítette volna.

Az angyalok titkának megőrzése a Fehérek túlélésének záloga volt. Ugyanis fontos, hogy higgyenek az emberek, de a hit veszélyes is tud lenni, ha rossz kezekbe kerül. Az önző emberek ugyanis kihasználnak bármit és bárkit, akinek különleges képességei vannak. Ezért tűntek el máshol az angyalok. Most viszont egyre többen olvasták a régi feljegyzéseket, iratokat azokból a korokból, amikor az emberek még erősebben hittek, a vallás pedig hétköznapi dolog volt. Ekkor azok, akik hittek ugyan, de nem a jóban, csak a tényekben, felkutatták és megkínozták az angyalokat, míg azok meg nem törtek. Az egyház pedig nem tett semmit, mert ők az égi angyalok létezésében hittek, a földieket a boszorkányokkal összekeverték.

Az angyalok varázsereje ugyanis hasonlított a mágusokéhoz. Egy érdekesség, hogy sokkal több női varázsló volt, mint férfi, az angyalok pedig szintén nagyrészt lányok voltak. A boszorkányok ereje változatos volt, teremthettek, pusztíthattak vele, természetesen csak adott határokon belül. Az erejüket pedig a múlt béli pusztítások után Isten szavak és igék közé szorított, így nem varázsolhattak csak úgy. Az erejük növekedhetett, nagyok lehettek, de csak hosszú, szorgalmas gyakorlással, és koncentrációval. A varázslók így hamar bele is untak a dologba, így közülük is alig maradt a mai világban. Elfeledték örökségüket, legyengültek. Legtöbben trükköknek álcázott, gyenge varázslatokból élnek, vagy egyáltalán nem is varázsolnak.

Az angyalokkal megtűrik egymást. Kölcsönösen titokban tartják a másik létezését és tiszteletben a területét. A Fehér angyalok valójában a Feketékhez hasonló bűnösökként tartják számon őket, nem igazán érintkeznek, a Feketék pedig, mivel az ő erejük talán a három faj közül a legszabadabb, lenézik őket. Néhány sötét angyal még szolgaként, talpnyalóként is felhasználja az önbizalom hiányos boszorkákat, akik felnéznek magasztos, sötét szárnyaikra, és félelmetes erejükre. A sötét angyalok ugyanis a legnagyobb hatalommal rendelkeznek. A Fehérek csak azért tudják megfékezni őket, mert kevesen vannak. Kevesebb, mint száz Fekete van, akik megállták a szeretkezést, így szárnyikat megtarthatták.

Az angyalok képesek elősegíteni a természet regenerálódását, újjászületését. Gyógyítanak, felélesztik a növényeket. Továbbá kisebb varázslatokra képesek, átalakításokra, és mindegyikük kapott egy elemet, erőt, amit irányíthat. Vannak, akik a vizeket, az esőt és tengert uralják, vannak, akik a földrengéseket csillapíthatják le, vannak, akik a villámokat. Mások a jeget, tüzet, szelet használják kedvük szerint, persze csak jó célokra. Néhányan az erejükkel mozgatják a tárgyakat, az átlagnál gyorsabbak, sebesen szállnak. Ha sötétté válnak, akkor viszont az erejük megváltozik, kiszámíthatatlanná válik. Az éltető víz vaddá válik, vihart kavar a tengeren, a szél orkánná erősödik. Néhány angyal pedig megkétszerezi képességeit, például aki a szellőt irányította, utána pusztító viharokat, villámokat hozhat létre egymaga. A föld kettéhasad a lábuk alatt, az épületek leomlanak, az ablakok kitörnek. A tűz tombol, a többi elemről nem is beszélve. Szerencsére a Fehérek még többségben voltak.

Volt azonban egy lány, Elina, aki kitűnt az angyalok közül. Mint minden angyal, ő is könnyedén használta az erejét, de hamar rájött, hogy ő nem csupán egy elemet képes irányítani. Hanem mindet. Az ereje a boszorkányokéra emlékeztetett, akik szinte bármit megtehettek, de őt nem kötötték szavak és igék. Tiszta érzésből oszlatta el a felhőket, hogy kisüssön a nap, élesztette fel a kiszáradt növényeket, játszadozott a vízcseppekkel, vagy éppen hópelyhekkel. A gyertyákat is meggyújtotta, és ha a hegyomlások után könnyedén eltakarította a törmeléket. Elina tizennyolc éves koráig a Városban élt a többiekkel, velük tartott küldetésekre. Egy idő után viszont a Vének veszélyesnek kezdték tartani példátlan erejét, és összesúgtak a háta mögött.

A dolog addig fajult, hogy már a legtöbben odébb húzódtak az utcákon, ha meglátták, kortársai is. Féltek tőle, és nem tartották normálisnak, hogy ő ennyi hatalmat kapott. Úgy vélték, az ördöggel szövetkezett, és nincs helye többé közöttük. Ezt nyíltan nem mondták ki, és a Vének nem is küldték volna el, hogy rajta tartsák a szemüket, de a lány érezte. Érezte, hogy bármennyire őszintén, önzetlenül próbálkozik, nem bíznak többé benne. Megpróbáltatásait tetézte, hogy a Feketék fel-felkeresték azzal az ajánlattal, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk, és lázadjanak fel együtt a Fehérek ellen. Próbálták elcsábítani, meggyőzni, hogy ő túl jó a Fehéreknek, inkább közéjük való, meg hogy az ereje sokkal többre hivatott, mint holmi katasztrófavédelem.

A véneket ez még inkább kétségbe ejtette. Szerették a lányt, de mégsem hittek eléggé lelke erősségében. Ha pedig egyszer hibázik, ha önző lesz, és a tollai feketévé válnak, akkor példátlan pusztítóvá válhat. Nem akarták elüldözni, inkább rajta akarták tartani a szemüket. Amikor viszont egy nap Elina éppen egy fekete angyallal vitázott, meglátták. A barna hajú lány háttal állt az érkező időseknek, és egy szőke hajú sötét lánnyal diskurált.

Már a kinézetük is megkülönböztette őket. Elina fénylő, enyhén hullámos haját laza kontyba tűzte, barna szemein és igéző pilláin egy szem smink sem volt, ahogy finom vonású, világos arca más részén sem. Ajkai halványrózsaszínűek voltak, a bőre selymes és ápolt. Egy ujjatlan, térd alá érő, finom, enyhén kivágott selyemruhát viselt, ami a nappali fényben halványarany színben tündökölt, meztelen lábait pedig gyöngyházfény szandál díszítette. A vele szemben álló lány ezzel ellentétben igen bűnösen nézett ki, az angyalok szerint. Piszkosszőke, szintén hosszú haja vad hullámokban terült el a vállán, szabadon engedve, hogy a szél össze-vissza borzolhassa. Az Elina enyhén lebarnult bőréhez képest az övé sápadtfehér volt, szinte szürke, szeme környékét füstöt smink borította, ajkain vérvörös rúzs. A ruhája pedig egy igencsak felvágott fekete mini, mély dekoltázzsal, fekete bőrmellény, és térdig érő fekete csizma. Ennek ellenére mindkét lány meglehetősen vonzó nő volt, a saját stílusában.

- Azért csak gondold meg, Elina – eresztett meg a szőke lány egy kaján vigyort. – Zack és Bill, a vezetőink, számítanak rád. Azt mondják, igazi főnyeremény lennél!

- Csak engem éppen nem érdekelnek a piszkos szerencsejátékok! – vágta rá Elina. – Ahogy már mondtam, Rachel, menj vissza a Feketék negyedébe, mielőtt a Fehérek visznek vissza!

- Oh! Csak nem aggódsz értem? – vigyorogta tovább Rachel gúnyosan. – Te magad is visszavihetnél. Hisz olyan erős vagy! – színpadiaskodott. – Simán rávernél az én tüzemre és viharomra.

Rachel ugyanis az erősebb feketék közé tartozott, Zack és Bill, a legerősebbek fogadott húga volt. Míg Zack bátyja a tüzet, villámokat és földet, Bill pedig a fagyot, szelet és vizeket uralta, addig ő a teljes viharral és tűzzel nem maradt le nagyon mögöttük. Csupán fiatalabb volt, és testi erejében gyengébb. Az angyalok ugyanis törékeny alkatukkal ellentétben, mármint a lányok voltak sokszor azok, az embereknél valamivel nagyobb fizikai erővel rendelkeztek. Elina egyébként 165 centi magas volt, karcsú, formás alkattal, Rachel pedig valamivel alacsonyabb, még nála is vékonyabb.

- Az lehet, - felelte Elina megőrizni próbálva a nyugalmát, - de az én erőm tiszta! Nem mocskolom be ostoba párbajokkal!

- Majd megteszed, ha a Fehérek elárulnak! Mert elfognak, én mondom!

- Te, vagy a bátyáid?

- Nem számít. Odanézz! – mutatott ravaszul a barna lány háta mögé. Elinának ekkor észre kellett vennie, hogy a Vénei rosszalló pillantásokat küldenek felé. Nem bíztak benne, ez nyilvánvaló volt. Pedig ő csak épp vissza kíván beszélni egy Feketét a helyére. Az igazsághoz viszont hozzátartozik, hogy ezt az egy Feketét nem vetett meg úgy, mint illett volna. A Fehéreknek tilos volt a gyűlölködés, de a Feketéket nem vették emberszámba. Elina és Rachel viszont jóban voltak, mielőtt Rachel sötétté vált volna.

Még tizenhárom éve történt, Rachel Tizenhatodik születésnapján. A szőke egy évvel volt idősebb Elinánál. Persze azóta mindketten tizennyolc-tizenkilencnek néznek ki, holott huszonnyolc és huszonkilenc lennének. Rachel születésnapját megünnepelni kívánva játszadozott volna kicsit a tűzzel, de a Vének megtiltották. A lány akkor beletörődött, de utána véletlenül mégis tűz ütött ki a városban, és őrá fogták. Elina kiállt mellette, de a Vének bezárták büntetésből. Ekkor keresték fel a Feketék, és kitörték a rácsokat. Bill és Zack lehetőséget látott a csalódott, ifjú lélekben. A harminc körülinek kinéző, de kétszázat is túllépő srácok elcsábították a lányt, aki egyébként is elnyomva érezte magát. Rávették, hogy nyugodtan gyújtson fel egy erdőt, mert az ereje arra van, hogy őt szórakoztassa, a Vének becsapták. Rachel végül több bűnt is elkövetett szórakozásból, és immár fekete tollakkal tért vissza a városba. A Feketék leghangosabbikává vált, sokat bulizott, de egy valamit nem felejtett el. A lányt, aki még azután is szóba állt vele, hogy átváltozott. Elinát.

Elina mindig is kitartott Rachel mellett, és bízott benne, hogy ha egyszer visszatér a helyes útra, visszaváltozik. Persze ilyenre még nem volt példa, és Rachel sem kívánt újra szánalmas, gyenge kis angyalka lenni, de ő azért reménykedett. Ezért is állt még mindig szóba a lánnyal, ha az felkereste bátyjai ajánlatával. Néha pedig, bár ezt mindketten eltitkolták a felettük állóktól, kettesben elmentek ide-oda beszélgetni. Rachel szívesen sokkolta Elinát a vad bulikkal, ahol volt, Elina pedig cserébe elujságolta unalmas küldetéseit. Rachel valamiért mégsem tudott megválni tőle. Kétszer az életét is megmentette. Egyszer részeg emberek támadtak nekik, és Rachel megakadályozta, hogy Elina bemocskolja velük a kezét, mondván, ő úgy is élvezi. Másodszor egy golyótól mentette meg egy háborús övezetben, ahol Elina sérülteket gyógyított. Viszont Elina is segített neki. Rendszeresen megvédte a Fehérektől, akik el akarták fogni, és bezárni, mint a többi Feketét.

- Nem bíznak bennem, ugye? – sóhajtotta a barna hajú angyal, visszafordulva régi barátnőjéhez.

- De nem ám! Ne hezitálj, pattanj meg innen! Vagy téged is a föld alá száműznek, mint számos társamat!

- Ők megérdemelték!

- Megérdemelték, mert szabadságra vágytak? – kérdezett vissza Rachel indulatosan. – Mert kicsi eljátszadoztak a SAJÁT erejükkel?!

- Gonosz dolgokat tettek, ők go...!

- Engem is gonosznak tartasz? – Rachel Elinára emelte nagy, tengerkék szemeit, amikből a fekete kontúr ellenére is sugárzott az ártatlanság, az ál-ártatlanság. De Elli még látta benne azt a kevés jót, ami régen barátnője lelkét átitatta, és a legmélyén még most is ott lapult valahol, elnyomva.

- Nem, Rachel! – jelentette ki határozottan. – Megtévedtél, de még visszatérhetsz!

- És ha nincs kedvem megint a nyanyáknak ugrálni?

- Rachel White...!

- Talán ideje lenne Black-nek keresztelni magam, mint Zack és Bill.

- Ne beszélj így a vénekről!

- A szottyadt lógószárnyú mamákra célzol? – Elina mordult egyet. Ez a lány mindig kihozta a sodrából. – Ez az! Végre egy kis indulat! Gyere velem, Elli, és újból minden napot együtt tölthetünk! Szabadok lehetünk!

- Csak Isten szavát követve lehetünk szabadok a bűnöktől! – ellenkezett Elina a jól betanult, de komolyan is gondolt szöveggel.

- Nem a bűnökre céloztam, hanem a szabad akaratra! Az is benne van a Bibliában, nem?

- Szabadon választhatjuk a helyes utat!

- Ahogy szabadon használhatjuk az erőnket is. A miénk! Miért kellene hagyni, hogy mások beleszóljanak? - erősködött Rachel.

- Csak útmutatást adnak...

- Tudod, mit, kiscsibe? – mosolyodott el a szőke. – Gyülekeznek az őrök, úgyhogy én most megyek!

- Azt jól is teszed! – értett egyet Elli.

- De várd csak ki a végét! Nem telik sokba, és téged is elnyomnak majd. Akkor pedig jusson eszedbe, hogy bármilyen megromlott, feslett, erkölcstelen nőszemélynek tartasz is engem, én leszek az, aki várni fog téged odakint!

- Odakint?

- Az Életben, csibém! Ez itt ugyanis nem más, mint cukormázas robottábor!

- Nem hiszek neked! – makacskodott Elli. – Meg fogják érteni, hogy én más vagyok! Én nem tévelyedek el!

- Csak adj magadnak időt! – somolyogta Rachel, és meglibbentve hatalmas, fekete szárnyait, sebesen távozott a márvánnyal kirakott főtérről. A Fehérek őrei utána repültek, de ő tűzörvényt küldött rájuk, majd eltűnt a felhők között. Elina összehúzott szárnyakkal nézett a felé sétáló, szigorú idős angyalokra.

- Elina Terra! Ez volt a negyedik alkalom, hogy sugdolózáson kaptalak egy Sötéttel, és ki tudja, hányadik valójában! – szidta a főangyal, Mary-Anne, egy teltebb, rövid barna hajú, ötvennek kinéző angyal.

- De nem sugdolóztunk! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Tilos szóba állni az olyan bűnös, alantas lényekkel, mint a Sötét angyalok! Azt akarod, hogy a sötétségük téged is bekebelezzen?

- Nem. De nem mind olyan rosszak. Bűnösek, de Rachel a barátnőm volt...

- Te magad mondtad! Volt! Most pedig irány a katedrális, és te takarítod fényesre a csempét! De nem használhatod ám a varázserődet!

- De, hölgyem? Az napokba fog telni! – ellenkezett Elina. – Azalatt annyi emberen segíthetnék...

- Majd elgondolkodsz azon, hogy mennyi embert sodorsz veszélybe, ha a sötétségnek csak a közelébe mész is! – zárta el a vitát Mary-Anne.

Elina ezúttal lenyelte a békát. Sokadjára, de utoljára. Az igazságtalan bánásmód, és a megbecsülés hiánya ugyanis folytatódott. Mary-Anne és a Vének úgy vélték, a biztonság kedvéért az lesz a legjobb, ha a lány ezek után a Városban marad, és a lehető legkevesebbet használja az erejét. Kevesebb hatalom ugyanis kisebb csábítás szerintük. A lány ezt már nem bírta tovább. Az ő szíve aranyból volt, és vágyott arra, hogy tehessen valamit. Titokban pedig vágyott a szabadságra, arra, hogy az erejét saját belátása szerint használja jó célokra. Hatalmas lehetett volna, és dicső, de a túldíszített toronyszobából, ahol napjai nagy részét töltötte, erre nem igen volt lehetősége.

Egy nap, amikor elhunyt édesanyja naplóját olvasta, pedig végső elhatározásra jutott. Anyja is angyal volt, ráadásul nem akármilyen. Aranyszárnyú, akár csak a lánya. Az angyalok szárnyai ugyanis vagy fehérek, vagy feketék voltak. Nagyon ritkán viszont lehet halványarany, vagy aranyszínű tollakkal tarkított. Elina szerint ez a kivételes erő jelképezi, mivel édesanyja is értett mindahhoz, amihez ő. És anyja sem tűrte el az elnyomást, és bizalmatlanságot. Elhagyta a Várost és más otthon után nézett. Asgardba ment, bár arról nem szívesen mesélt a lányának. Csak annyit, hogy ott még jobban vadásznak az angyalokra, ezért jött haza. Itt próbált újból szerencsét. A naplóból később Elina sok részletet megtudott, és emiatt lett tisztában a Kilenc Világ egységével is.

Kétszáz év angyal lét után végül Elina anyja beleszeretett egy férfiba, az apjába, akit a lány szintén hamar elvesztett. Szülei autóbalesetben haltak meg, kicsivel azután, hogy láthatták, ahogy lányukból angyal lesz. Elinának azóta, tizenhat éve a vének voltak a családja, és az angyalok Városa az otthona. De többé már nem érezte így. Nem érezte, hogy szeretnék, hogy megbecsülnék, hogy megadnák a lehetőséget sorsa kiteljesedésére. Ezért úgy döntött, otthagyja a várost és távozik. Néhány végtelenségig lecsúszott Fekete már egyébként is Ázsiában és az Államokban garázdálkodik. Az ő erejével talán megállíthatná őket.

Holmija nem igen volt. Csupán néhány kép a szüleiről és magáról, és néhány földi ruha, amiben az emberek közé mentek. Ezeket varázslattal besűrítette egy finom, világosbarna bőrtáskába, amit átvetett a nyakán. Legszebb aranyszín ruhájában, rendezett konttyal a vének elé járult, és kijelentette, hogy távozik. Ezt nem akadályozhatták meg, erőszak nélkül nem. Az angyalokat ugyanis nem köti más törvény egymáshoz, csupán az Égi törvény. A Városhoz pedig még az sem. A szigorú rendszer csupán a Vének szerzeménye.

- Nem állhatjuk utadat, tehát szabadon távozhatsz – jelentette ki Mary-Anne, egyet nem értő hangon. – De figyelmeztetlek, ha a Gonosz útjára tévednél, nincs visszaút! Régi testvéreid elfognak és a föld alá száműznek, a börtönbe, ahol a bűnösök szenvednek.

- Az nem fog megtörténni! – erősködött a lány.

- Csak vigyázz, Elina! A világ hatalmas, a te erőd pedig veszélyes. A halandók között pedig még mindig ott ólálkodik a gonoszság szelleme. Ha önszántadból nem is esnél csábításába, az emberek, ha felismernek, bajba sodorhatnak. A démonok ráveszik őket, hogy megkínozzanak, hogy megpróbálják elvenni az erődet, és ha te nem leszel elég erős vértanúként halni, akkor védekezni fogsz. Ha viszont védekezni fogsz ellenük, könnyen életüket veheted, és ami akkor vár rád, az rosszabb a halálnál is. Akkor végérvényesen a sötétség rabjává válsz!

- És mi van azzal, hogy nem engedem, hogy elkapjanak az önző emberek? – kérdezte a lány. – Elég erős vagyok! És miért ne védekezhetnék úgy, hogy nem ölöm meg őket?

- Az ördög ravasz, és alattomos, leányom! Ha nem vagy elég óvatos, de még akkor is csapdába csal!

- Hát én nem hiszem! Kimegyek a Világba, és jó maradok! Nem lehet olyan nehéz! És elintézem azokat a Feketéket is. Ha jól tudom, ők az egyetlenek, akiket megölhetünk büntetlenül!

- Ez igaz. Mégis inkább elzárjuk őket, ha lehetőség van rá – emlékeztette Mary-Anne.

Elina inkább meg sem említette, hogy a föld alá csak azokat zárták, akik gyáván megadták magukat. Minden más Feketét, akit sikerült sarokba szorítaniuk, és mégis ellenállást mutatott, azt megölték.

- Felőlem! De én akkor mennék is! Ég veletek, angyalok!

- Ég veled, Elina! És ne feledd! A helyes út a nehezebb út! Állj ellen a csábításnak!

- Mintha én olyan könnyen kapható lennék! – motyogta maga elé sértődötten a lány, és felröppent a levegőbe. Elhagyta az angyalok Városát, és elsuhant a szavanna napos legelői felett.

**...**

Első útja a bennszülöttekhez vezetett. Segített nekik rendbe hozni a kiszáradt növényeket, meggyógyítani a betegeket. Egyedül az ilyen szabadban élő népek előtt nem kellett titkolóznia, mert ők tisztán hittek az égiekben, és tisztelték is őket, ahogy kellett. Utána tovább ment Európába, ellátogatott a Vatikánba, persze szárnyak nélkül. Tiszteletét tette, majd ott segített, ahol szükségét látta. Valahol belül érezte, hogy hova kell mennie. Később Kínába látogatott, és kivételes tehetségének hála hamar harcképtelenné tette az ott randalírozó feketéket. Megölni őket mégis képtelen volt, így átadta az érkező Fehér angyaloknak, akik mindezek után is bizalmatlanul néztek rá.

Elina kissé csalódottan szállt át a Csendes óceán felett Amerikába. Útközben meg-megállt egy bennszülött törzsnél Polinéziában, majd Dél-Amerikában is maradt egy kicsit. Igazán csak most ismerte meg a világot, mert míg a többiekkel dolgozott, nem sok ideje volt „várost nézni", nézelődni. A betegségektől nem félt. Bár az angyalok is megsérülhettek, és a sötétekkel vívott csatákban meg is tették, az emberi betegségekre immunisak voltak. Nem kapták el őket, ezért is járhattak biztonságosan a rászorulók között. Ha megsérültek, akkor viszont ők is legyengülhettek, és lábadozhattak napokig, mert önmagukat meggyógyítani nem tudták. Egymást igen, de ha egyedül maradtak, akkor nem volt mit tenni, várniuk kellett. És túl sok erő felhasználásánál is kimerülhettek.

A lány továbbindult az Államokba. A sötétek Denver és New York utcáin pusztítottak főleg. Ez már a SHIELD figyelmét is felkeltette. A megmagyarázhatatlan tűzesetek, épületek leomlása, vízcsapok megáradása, jég márciusban odavonzották a szervezet néhány csapatát. Viszont nem sok mindent találtak. Mire odaértek, Elina már elintézte a Sötéteket, a Fehérek pedig elszállították őket. A SHIELD viszont nem csak kíváncsi ügynököket, hanem egy másik szervezetet, a Centipede követőit is az egy éve lerombolt majd újjáépített városra szabadította. A Centipede ugyanis nagyban kémkedett a SHIELD után. És mit ad a sors iróniája, pont ők voltak azok, akik nyomra bukkantak. Raina és csapata egészen Boston-ig követték annak a két Sötétnek a nyomait, akik még először elmenekültek Elina elől.

Elli is egészen a kikötőig követte őket, de arra nem számított, hogy immár őt is figyelik. Mikor végre beérte a két Sötétet, egy nőt és egy férfit, a Centipede emberei egy konténer mögé rejtőztek. Elli, Nimród, a férfi, és Alexa a lány ekkor úgy vélték, tiszta a levegő, a dokkok ködös félhomályában nem látja őket senki, így felfedték igazi valójukat. Elli most is az arany ruhájában volt, de immár egy világosbarna bőrcsizmát, és hasonló árnyalatú bőrzakót is szerzett hozzá. A kontyba tűzött haját szétfújta a hideg, sós szél, így a nézelődők megszemlélhették teljes, gyönyörű mivoltában, ahogy szárnyai kibontakoztak a semmiből. Ekkor a fekete és vörös szerelésben feszítő Nimród és Alexa szárnyai is megjelentek. Az ő sötét szárnyaik a félhomályba olvadtak Elli ragyogó, aranyló tollai mellett.

- Mire vársz, hófehérke? – gúnyolódott Alexa, akinek egyébként feketés-vöröses haja volt.

- Elvitte a tigris a nyelved? – kontrázott rá a barna hajú férfi. A lány eddig csak állt ott, magabiztosan, mozdulatlan, teljes méltóságában. Olyan volt, mint egy finom vonású porcelánbaba a szexshop közepén.

- Még van egy utolsó esélyetek! – szólalt meg végül Elina. – Gyónjátok meg bűneiteket, és térjetek vissza a fénybe! Ha így tesztek, a halált is elkerülhetitek!

- A fénybe? – nevette Alexa. – Ki vágyik a ti puccos palotátokba?!

- Próbálj csak megölni, csinibaba, mert mi nem megyünk sehova innen! – jelentett ki kihívóan Nimród.

Elina, bár fájó szívvel, de látta a szemük csillogásából a lelkükön eluralkodó sötétséget. Ha van is még esélyük visszatérni a fénybe, akkor biztos nem ebben a kísértésekkel teli világban. Legjobb így tehát, ha véget vet a szenvedéseiknek. Ha nem, akkor egyébként is a Fehérek végzik ki őket, akik néha hajlamosak hosszúra húzni a dolgot. Elina szerint a bűnökért szenvedni elég a tisztítótűzben, nem kell még a haláluk előtt meggyújtani a Feketéket.

Felröppentek a levegőbe, és előrántották kardjukat. A lány kardja egy tőr volt, amit ruhája övén viselt, de ha kellett megnövelte méretét. Harcoltak néhány percet, Alexa tűzgolyókkal, Nimród pedig villámokkal szórta a lányt, aki mindet kivédte. Végül erőt vett magán, és a férfihoz szállva sebesen kitörte a nyakát. Nimród teste tehetetlenül zuhant a víz felé, de még mielőtt Alexa bosszút állhatott volna, Elina a háta mögött termett, és hátulról átszúrta a kardot a szívén. A nő teste szintén a földre hullott.

Az konténer mögött lapulók nem tudták mire vélni a dolgot. Az egyikük még felvételt is készített a történtekről, de azon a ködnek és rossz fényviszonyoknak hála az angyalok csak halványan látszottak.

Elina ekkor ereje segítségével kiemelte Nimród testét a vízből, egy elhanyagolt faladikba tette, majd mellé helyezte Alexát. A szemét akaratlanul is néhány könnycsepp hagyta el, ahogy hátrált pár lépést. A hajót gondolataival megindította a tengeren, majd kezeit lassan felemelve felgyújtotta a holttesteket. A csónak fáklyaként lángolt fel az éjszakában, ő pedig további könnyekkel siratta az elveszett életeket, és elveszett lelkeket. Imádkozott Istenhez, hogy lelkük megváltásra találjon, és hogy bocsásson meg neki, amiért ezt tette. Már meg sem lepődött, hogy könnyei az arcát elhagyva tüzkizen csillogó kis kristályokká válnak, és halkan kopognak a móló deszkáin. Még utoljára elnézte az égő-bomladózó csónakot, majd visszaindult a part felé.

...

Raina és csapata ezalatt elhatározták, hogy ideiglenes bázisukra csalják a lányt, és mindent kiszednek belőle. Először ugyanis a SHIELD újabb szuperkatona fejlesztésének tartották, de a szárnyak nem stimmeltek. Az említett cég inkább rakétákat alkalmazott volna – ha nem mondott volna le régen a szuperemberek gyártásáról. Ekkor Sam, Raina egy társa, őrült ötlettel állt elő. Ő ugyanis egy olyan szekta tagja volt ezelőtt, ami a vallásokon keresztül kutatta az igazságot. A szekta hitt abban, hogy a Földön is léteznek angyalok, és abban még inkább, hogy különleges képességekkel rendelkeznek, sőt olyanokkal, amit megszerezhetnek tőlük. Ez a szekta irtotta az angyalokat a középkorban, és máig akadtak hívő követőik. Red Angels-nek nevezték magukat a vérző áldozataik emlékére, és az angyalok tudtak is róluk. Csak elveikből kifolyólag nem árthattak nekik.

A Red Angel viszont már évszázadok óta nem akadt angyalokra, mert azok megtanulták álcázni magukat. Csak Feketékkel futottak össze, de az ő megromlott testüknek nem vették hasznát. Volt ugyanis egy legenda, miszerint egy angyal csókja a legnagyobb boldogságot ébreszti egy emberben, de egy sötét angyalé csupán bűnbe csábít. Egy angyal könnye begyógyítja a sérüléseket, vagy drágakővé válik, de a feketék nem sírnak. Egy angyal tolla varázserővel ruházza fel birtoklóját, egy fekete angyal tolla viszont csak pusztító csapásokat ad, önpusztítót. Egy angyal vére pedig minden létező betegségre gyógyír, már persze ha valaki van olyan kegyetlen és elveszi tőle, de egy sötét vére örökké a rabszolgájává tesz. Utoljára pedig, a leggonoszabb emberek kísértése az, hogy állítólag ha elveszik egy angyal ártatlanságát, ők maguk kapják meg az erejét, legalábbis egy részét.

A Red Angel viszont tudta ezeknek a dolgoknak, a Fehérek kihasználásának, a hátulütőjét is, mégis, egyik tag sem vette elég komolyan. Sam így meggyőzte Rainát, hogy ne csak kikérdezzék és kísérletezzenek az ölükbe pottyant lehetőségen, hanem teszteljék le a Red Angel elméleteit is. A virágos ruhás fiatal nőt nem kellett sokáig győzködni. Hívő volt ő is, a maga módján. És egy igazi angyal?! Ezt nem hagyhatják ki, főleg úgy, hogy valamiben végre a SHIELD előtt lesznek!

...

Elina utolsó pár könnycseppet letörölve az arcáról lépett a rakpart betonjára. Ekkor viszont bűntudatából éles zaj zökkentette ki, ami egy közeli konténer mögül jött. Kezeit összezárta maga előtt, és óvatosan közelített. Egy elsőre szimpatikusnak tűnő alacsony nőt pillantott meg, aki világos alapon fekete virágmintás ruhát viselt, és mögötte pár férfit. Nem sejtette, mire készülnek.

- Ti meg mit kerestek itt? – kérdezte az angyal, szárnyait gyorsan eltűntetve. Azok kezdetben nem szólaltak meg, csak bizonytalanságot színleltek.

- Ne haragudj, de pont itt sétáltunk, amikor észrevettünk, és megijedtünk – mondta Raina. – Raina vagyok, egyébként.

- És elbújtatok?!

- Nem tudtuk, veszélyt jelentesz-e ránk – folytatta Raina nyájas hangján.

- Nem – felelte kurtán Elina. – De nektek ezt nem szabad lett volna látnotok!

- Miért nem? – csodálkozott Raina. – A szárnyaid...csodálatosak!

- Na, igen, amíg titkolom őket...

- Miért tennéd? – lépett közelebb a virágos ruhás. – Hisz oly magasztosak. És ha jól láttam, a Gonosz elűzésére használtad őket.

- A Feketék sem gonoszok. Csak megtévedt angyalok, akik megváltásra várnak.

A Centipede csapat egyre közelebb jutott Elinához, akinek ez nem volt gyanús. Úgy vélte, ártatlan, kíváncsi hívők csupán. Ó, ha tudta volna!

- Szóval ez vagy te is? Egy angyal?

- ...Igen – vallotta be Elina. – De az emberek jobb, ha nem tudnak róluk. Így kérlek, ti se mondjátok el senkinek!

- Ha ezt szeretnéd – sóhajtotta Raina, szomorúságot tettetve.

- Ez hogy érted?

- Oly sokáig éltünk egy szürke és kegyetlen világban, hit és remény nélkül. De milyen örömet adhatna az embereknek, ha meglátnák, hogy vannak még angyalok! Mert vannak még többen is, ugye...?

- Elina – mutatkozott be végre a lány. – Vagyunk egy páran – vallotta be. – De az emberek régen bántották az őseimet, jobb, ha nem tudnak rólunk. Elég, ha azok, akik megérdemlik, hisznek bennünk.

- Sokaknak nem elég az írás, hogy higgyenek – folytatta a meggyőzést Raina, és Elina az elgyengülés útjára lépett. – De ha megmutatnád magad az embereknek, akkor hinnének. Hinnének a jóban, és talán a világ is szebbé válna.

- Talán...

- Elina, ne rejtsd el tovább magad! A világnak szüksége van rád.

- De mit tehetnék? Hogy tehetném azzal jobbá a világot, ha elárulom a népem? – Elina valahol belül mindig is arra vágyott, hogy ne kelljen tovább az „árnyékban" rejtőznie. Hogy az emberek láthassák, és így meglássák Istent, és higgyenek a jóban. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy ha ő megmutatja az igazságot mindenkinek, akkor ők is jobbá válnak majd. Mégis bizonytalan volt. Az ösztönei és józan esze azt súgták, hogy ebben a társaságban nem bízhat, csak veszélyt hoznak, rá. A szíve viszont, mit oly sokszor, erősebbnek bizonyult, és tisztán látását elhomályosította a dicsőség ígérete.

- Gyere velünk! – ajánlotta Raina. – A mi szervezetünk azért küzd, hogy a világot fényesebbé tegyük. Hogy az emberek higgyenek a rég elfeledett igazságban.

- Mégis mi ez a szervezet?

- Százlábúnak, azaz Centipede-nek nevezzük. Mert több száz helyen küzdünk a jobb és szebb világért.

Ez a duma nagyon átlátszó, és túl szép volt, egy átlagember biztos nem dőlne be, de Elina szíve eddig túlságosan is az ehhez hasonló ideákba menekült. Bár Vénjei meséltek neki a kegyetlen világról, amit az elmúlt időben ő maga is megtapasztalt, legbelül reménytelenül bízott az emberek jóságában, abban, hogy a végső helyzetben a lelkükben lévő Jó győz a Gonosz felett. Tévedett. A világ, amit óvni próbált még annál is kegyetlenebb, csalfább és önzőbb volt, mint hitte. Nem látta meg rögtön, hogy kik az ellenségei, kik a barátai, és kitől kell tartania. Megpróbált mindenkinek segíteni.

Így történt az is, hogy beleegyezett, hogy Rainával tart az irodájukba, ahol majd csinálnak vele egy „intejút" amit közzétesznek a médiában. Természetesen erről szó sem volt. Amint beértek a Bostoni kikötőhöz közeli raktárba, ideiglenes bázisukra, Raina egy ártatlannak tűnő szobába vezette a lányt, majd magára hagyta, amíg szól az operatőrnek. Ehelyett viszont altató gázzal töltötték meg a szobát, és Elina mit sem sejtve álomba merült.

**...**

Egy fehér fóliákkal körbekerített laborban ébredt, ahol erős fényű lámpa vakította el. Először csak hunyorgott, nem tudta, mi történt. Nem volt rajta sem a csizmája, sem a zakója, csupán a vékony selyemruha. Lábai és karjai meztelenek voltak. Hamar megérezte a két tűt a bal karjában, az érzékelőket a testén, a helyet körbelengő fertőtlenítő szagot, és azonnal kipattantak a szemei.

Rémülten nézett körbe, és villámként csapott bele a felismerés. Mary-Anne-nek igaza volt! Az angyalvadászok elfogták! És ő maga sétált bele a csapdájukba! Ó hogy milyen ostoba volt! Járatta az agyát, cselekednie kellett. A laborban a mindenféle orvosi eszközök, vegyszerek és műszerek voltak, de emberek szerencsére még nem. Nem tudta, mit keres a két igencsak kellemetlen tű a karjában, de először attól akart megszabadulni. Az viszont valamiért nem ment. Kissé bódult állapotában, és enyhe szédülésében csak most vette észre, hogy a kezei és lábai egy félig fekvőhelyzetbe állított ágyhoz vannak szíjazva, sőt szíj fut át a hasán, combján, és a mellei felett a vállait is az nyomja az ágyhoz. Megpróbált megmozdulni, de nem sokra ment, ugyanis megszédült, a szíjak pedig szorosan tartották.

Ekkor pontosabban felmérte a helyzetét. Mindkét bokáját két egymás feletti szíj is tartja, ugyanígy a csuklóját. A többi szíj vastagabb, ami a törzsét mellkasát és combjait tartja fogva. A két tű pedig a karjában két átlátszó csőben folytatódik, amik végül két... Ne! Sejtette, de nem akarta látni. Két felakasztott, átlátszó folyadékot tartalmaz műanyag tasakhoz csatlakozott. Azok a mocskok valószínűleg nyugtatót nyomnak bele – gondolta. De még milyen erőset! És mi lehet a másik anyag, amit infúzió adagol neki?

Ráadásul ez még nem minden. A kivágott dekoltázsában több elektromos érzékelőt is a bőrére helyeztek, kettőt pontosan a szíve fölé. Belőlük drótok futottak ki és kapcsolódtak egy számítógéphez. A Szóval az okozta azt az idegesítő pittyegést. Elina rájött, hogy a saját pulzusát hallotta, és a stressztől a pittyegés még hangosabb lett. A bal lábszárán pedig egy olyan szoros pánt is körbe volt tekerve, ami nem az ágyhoz csatlakozott, hanem belőle egy sötétkék csővezeték ki, ami szintén a számítógéphez kapcsolódott. Talán a vérnyomásmérő? De miért ott van?

A lány érezte, ahogy a mellkasa megfeszül a dobolástól, és fél szemével látta, ahogy az oldalt elhelyezkedő képernyőn kijelzett értékek, a szívritmus görbe, vérnyomás és minden változik. Ijesztő volt, és kellemetlen. Teljesen kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát ott a kemény ágyszerű vacakon, tűkkel és drótokkal a bőrén. Mit akarhatnak vele?! És egyáltalán! Mit tesznek vele már most?! - sóhajtotta magában, amikor újból megpróbált kiszabadulni, de az erőlködéstől másodpercekre elhomályosult a világ. Megint vergődött, és nyögdécselt egy kicsit. Ekkor léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Rájöttek, hogy magához tért! Oh, milyen ostoba volt! Próbált volna az erejével kiszabadulni. De más késő volt!

- Jó reggelt, napsugár! – köszöntötte egy fehér köpenyes, őszülő hajú férfi, kissé gúnyosan. – Jól aludtál?

- Ki maga?! Mégis mit akarnak tőlem?! – kiabálta a lány elfúló hangon.

- Javaslom, ne erőltesd meg magad. A nyugtató így is eléggé legyengíti a szervezeted!

- Maga egy állat! – szitkozódott a lány.

- Kettőnk közül kinek is vannak madártollai? – kérdezett vissza a doktor.

- Szemét! Eresszen el!

- Jelenleg nem áll szándékomban – felelte a doktor olyan hangon, amitől a lány hátán végigfutott a hideg. Ennek tetejébe a férfi egy ládából több tűt és egy üres nejlon tasakot vett elő. Elina már nagyon tartott tőle. A varázserejét pedig úgy érezte, túl gyenge használni. Remélte, hogy majd megjön az ereje, de addig is muszáj lesz kitalálnia valamit.

- Kinek dolgozik? – vonta kérdőre a férfit.

- Ó, azt nem mondhatjuk el – mosolyogta Raina, amint ő is belépett a laborba, és vele együtt Sam és másik két verőember. Elli nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a nőnek még átöltözni is volt ideje. Most már sötét alapon világos virágokat viselt. – De még ő is csodál téged, az adottságodat...

- Szóval te is! – sziszegte Elina. – Megbíztam benned!

- Sokan teszik– mosolygott tovább a Virágos. – Néhánynak képességeket adunk, másoktól elvesszük... – magyarázta, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

- Tőlem ugyan nem kaptok semmit! – vágta rá Elina dühösen.

- Előbb vagy utóbb, de mindig megkapjuk, amit akarunk – jelentette ki a nő. – És arra is rájövünk, hogy honnan származik az erőd! De mi lenne, ha a könnyebb utat választanád, és elmondanád te magad?

- Akkor elengedtek?

- Idővel... Ha már mindent megtudtunk.

- Nem hiszek nektek! Nem mondok semmit! – makacskodott a lány.

- Ahogy akarod. Doktor Raynold? Készen áll levenni a vért?

- Kezdhetjük! – felelte az orvos, és a tűvel a kezében elindult a lány felé. Elina fészkelődni kezdett. Már annyira futotta az erejéből, hogy néhány tárgyat megmozgasson maga körül, de a szíjakkal még nem bírt el.

- Nem! Abból nem kaptok! – kiabálta a lány. – Eresszetek el!

- Téves, szívem – mosolyogta Raina áthatóan. – Mint már mondtam, mi mindig megkapjuk, amit akarunk!

Azzal a két kigyúrt férfi a szíjak ellenére lefogta a lányt, a Virágos pedig hátra lépett, utat engedve a doktornak. Elina sikoltozott, de hiába. Nem tudott ellenállni. A doktor egy fehér pánttal elszorította a jobb felkarját, majd egy jól látható érbe beleszúrta a tűt. Hozzá csatlakoztatta a tasakot egy vékony, átlátszó műanyagcsövön keresztül, és elkezdte levenni a vért. Az átlátszó csövet megtöltötte a vörös folyadék, Elina pedig tovább vergődött és kiáltozott. Az őrök ekkor eleresztették a lány, aki már úgysem tehetett semmit. A doktor egy mozgó állványra erősített a tasakot, de akkor valami váratlan történt. A vér, ami Elina vénájából kezdte megtölteni a tasakot feketévé vált, ahogy a lány tovább ellenkezett.

- Mi a...?! – döbbent meg a doktor a látványtól. A félliteres tasakot ekkor már negyedéig fekete, a vérhez hasonló állagú folyadék töltötte ki. Ahogy fekete vér folyt ki immár a lány, vergődésében kelleténél jobban felsértett, karjából is. Erre még Raina is közelebb lépett.

- Mi ez?! Mit műveltek velem?! – kiabálta Elina rémülten, de legbelül valamennyire megkönnyebbült. Ő tudta, hogy vele nincs semmi gond, csak a körülötte lévőket akarta megtéveszteni. Megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy a legendák igazak. Egy angyaltól elvett dolgok csodára képesek ugyan, de ha erőszakkal veszik el, a bűnös duplán megbánja tettét. És azt is tudta, hogy a varázserejük a visszájára fordul.

- Még semmit – válaszolta a doktor csodálkozva.

- Raynold, mi ez? – kérdezte Raina.

A doktor helyett Sam válaszolt, bár ő sem tudta jól, Elina pedig nem javította ki. Hülye lett volna.

- Ez itt egy angyal! – jelentette ki. – Miért meglepő az, ha a vére nem olyan, mint az embereké?

- De az előbb még vörös volt – értetlenkedett az egyik őr.

- Az előbb még szárnyai is voltak – emlékeztette őket Sam. – Ezek a kis madárkák sok trükkre képesek ám!

- A szárnyaid hová lettek? – vonta kérdőre a lányt a doktor.

- Találja ki! – köpte felé a még mindig szédülő lány. Érezte, hogy ezzel még magára is haragítja őket, de már nem érdekelte. A tagjai sajogtak, a vérvétel helye égett, és szúrt, az infúzió pedig még nyomott is. Ki akart jutni innen, minél gyorsabban! Az pedig, hogy még midig kapta a nyugtatót, és most jelentős mennyiségű vértől is megszabadul, nem könnyített a dolgán.

Raina és társai nem bánták, hogy a lányt látszólag kétségbe ejti saját vére, és fájdalmai vannak. Megvárták, míg az egész tasak tele lesz a fekete folyadékkal, csak akkor húzták ki a tűt, majd egy férfi elvitte a tasakot, állítólag egy másik helyiségbe kísérletezni rajta, elemezni.

- Most pedig, térjünk vissza rád – vigyorogta a doktor, kegyetlenül. – Arra már sikerült rájönnünk – nézett az életjeleket mutató képernyőre, - hogy a testhőmérsékleted magasabb az átlagnál. Az életfunkciók negyven fok körül optimálisak! Ezért is tartjuk őket minimumon, hogy ne tudj elszökni.

- Mit ad nekem? – nyögte a lány. Miután a vérrel teli tasakot elvitték, Raina és Sam is távoztak a laborból. Egyedül maradt a kér őrrel és a doktorral.

- Az egyik infúzió egy nagy erősségű nyugtató, ami lelassítja a szervezetet, azzal együtt pedig csökkenti a testhőmérsékleted is.

- Szóval ezért szédülök...

- Legyengít téged, így remélhetőleg nem használod ellenünk az erődet!

- És a másik? – sóhajtotta a lány. Valami szörnyűre számított, de ez egyszer megnyugodhatott.

- Fiziológiás oldat. Végül is már nyolc órája itt feküdtél, és ha kiszáradsz, az nem előnyös a kutatás céljából. Hat órája kapod, a nyugtatót pedig két órája, amikor felélénkültek az életjeleid...

- Nyolc óráig...?! – hitetlenkedett a lány. – Mégis mit műveltek velem azalatt?! És miféle kísérlethez kellek?!

- Az altatógáz a vártnál jobban kiütött. A kísérlet első fázisa pedig az életfunkcióid megismerése, így a megfigyelésen kívül, még semmit sem tettünk. A véredet most elemzik a laborban, hogy találnak-e valami érdekeset.

- És utána mit tesznek velem?

- Megpróbáljuk kideríteni, hogy használod az erőd, ami valahogyan áthatja a tested. A műszerek legalábbis minden sejtedben érzékelik a szokatlan, gyenge elektromágnese teret. A hajadból származó DNS mintát már szekvenáltuk, és a hámsejtjeidet is megfigyeljük, de az erő forrására mégsem akadtunk rá.

- Talán mert a mágia nem ilyen egyszerű!

- Az nem olyan biztos – mosolyodott el a doktor, a lányon pedig újból undor futott végig. A pulzusa is megint emelkedett. – Ha pedig véget és a megfigyelésre szánt tíz óra, megnézzük, hogy a tested hogyan reagál különböző hatású vegyületekre, drogokra és elektromos sokkra.

- Szörnyetegek...! – csikorgatta a fogait a lány. – De azt nem fogom engedni!

- Azt majd meglátjuk. Előbb-utóbb megadod, amire vágyunk! – jelentette ki a doktor együttérzés nélkül.

- Mégis mire vágynak?!

- Az igazságra? A mágia titkára? Hatalomra?

- Egyik sem lesz a maguké!

Elina szíve már szinte kiszakadt a mellkasból, és feje is zúgott. A nyugtató is gyorsabban semlegesült a felfokozott idegállapotban, és megemelkedett testhőmérséklet hatására. Ezt pedig a doktor is észrevette, ahogy a lány barna tekintete egyre élénkebbé válik, az arca pedig falfehérből halványvörösbe vált.

- Nocsak! – hümmögött az orvos a kijelzőre pillantva. – Emelkednek az értékeid. Ezt mégsem hagyhatjuk... – Azzal a gyógyszeres pulthoz sétált és egy hosszú fecskendőt harminc százalékig megtöltött egy átlátszó, halványkék anyaggal. – A végén még tönkreteszel valamit!

- Az meg mi?! – kiabálta a lány immár teljes hangerővel, kitisztult fejjel.

- Csak egy kis erősítés...

- Ezt nem ússza meg, maga bunkó! És a többiek sem!

- Miért, mit teszel? Ti angyalok nem bánthattok másokat, ha Sam-nek igaza van... – jelentette ki fölényesen a férfi, és visszaindult a lányhoz az injekciós tűvel. A lány pulzusa ekkor még szaporább lett, az orvos pedig elmosolyodott. Elina morgott egyet. – Ne aggódj, kincsem, mindjárt megnyugszol!

- Azt várhatja! – Elina minden erejét összeszedte, és egy nagyobb üveget repített a doktor felé. Az viszont kikerülte azt. Az angyal ekkor több tárgyat is megemelt maga körül, és azok örvényleni kezdtek a levegőben, de a doktor már túl közel volt.

A lány figyelmét elterelte a két őr, akik megpróbálták lefogni a szokásosnál is jobban vergődő áldozatukat. Elinának sikerült ellöknie őket, de a tűt az orvos kezéből már nem volt ideje kirepíteni. Raynold megragadta a bal karját és az infúziók bemenete alatt beleszúrta a tűt.

- NE! Hagyjon! Ne... Eresszen! – üvöltötte a lány, de az orvos ezalatt már beadta a másik fajta nyugtatót, ami felerősíti az infúzió hatását. Elina kétségbeesve érezte, ahogy a hideg anyag fájdalmasan behatol a bőre alá. – Ez még megbánja! – A lány tovább szitkozódott, miután a férfi kihúzta belőle a tűt, de már nem sokáig. A látása lassan elhomályosult, szédülni kezdett, erősebben, mint korábban, és a végtagjait ólomsúlyúnak érezte. Erőtlenül hanyatlott vissza a kínpadnak keresztelt ágyra, és vesztette el az eszméletét.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Egy angyal története, **

**második rész**

Mikor Elina legközelebb magához tért, már nem a laborban volt, de nem is a raktárhelyiségben, vagy a szárazföldön. Állandó, halk zúgás vette körül, és mintha az egyensúlyát is máshogy érzékelné... Akkor esett le neki, hogy valószínűleg egy repülőgépen van. Óvatosan mozdult meg. Félt, hogy sajgó végtagjaiban újra tűket talál majd. Nem így történt. Megint egy ágyon feküdt, de most valamivel kényelmesebb matracon, egy takaróval a testén. Nem voltak erős fények és tűk, sem drótok vagy pántok. Csupán az infúzió és vérvétel helyét érezte a karján, mert azokat meglehetősen durván kötötték be korábban.

Még mindig csupán az aranyszínű selyemruhát viselte. A dzsekije és csizmái sehol, a lábai és karjai meztelenek. Meg még valami nehéz fém volta bal bokáján. Felkelt és kinyitotta a szemét. Egy repülőgép halvány megvilágítású, kétszer kétméteres kabinjában volt, amit erős rácsok választottak el a folyosótól. Ő pedig egy beépített ágyon ült, bokáján egy méretes bilincs, ami a kabin közepén egy fémkarikához csatlakozott egy lánccal. Megpróbálta, de nem tudta levenni magáról, varázsolni pedig még gyengébb volt. Reményvesztetten dőlt vissza az ágyba, és erőtlenül sóhajtott párat. Mit művelhettek vele, amíg megint eszméletlen volt?! De talán jobb is, ha nem tudja. Viszont az, hogy miért van egy repülőn, jobban érdekelte.

- Látom felkeltél! – szólt be neki a folyosóról Sam. – Üdv a fedélzeten! De idefent neked úgyis ismerős, nemde? – vigyorogta.

- Mi történt?!

- Sürgősen el kellett hagynunk a raktárt, így a kísérleteket megúsztad. Egyelőre...

- Szörnyeteg – morogta a lány. – Csak nem a rendőrség akadt a kínzókamrátokra?

- Ó, azért olyan durvák nem voltunk! És ami azt illeti, azok az idegesítő SHILED-esek akadtak már megint a bázisunkra, hogy fulladnának a csatornába! De beszélek is itt neked, úgy sem ismered őket!

- Hallottam már róluk – sóhajtotta a lány gyengén. – Ők voltak, akik New York után eltakarítottak, és Londonban is látták őket. És a vének szerint ők állítják meg a fenyegetést jelentő idiótákat! Olyanokat, mint te!

- És mint te! – vágta rá Sam. – Szerinted téged nem zárnának a föld alá, ha rájönnének az angyalok létezésére! A képességeitekre? Kivégeznék mind!

- És ti talán jobbak vagytok?! Elraboltok, megkínoztok, és még azt állítod, hogy...!

- Igen – felelte pimaszul a férfi. – Szerencséd, hogy mi találtunk rád előbb!

- Én nem hiszem! – fakadt ki Elina.

- Ők kiiktatják a fenyegetést, mi a saját előnyünkre formáljuk! Hasznossá tesszük az emberiségnek!

- Na, ne mond! Miféle hasznot vártok egyáltalán tőlem?

- Egy ősi titok megoldását? A mágia nyitját, hogy immár bárki számára elérhető legyen?

- Aki nem érdemli meg, az nem használhatja! – ellenkezett Elli, de ő is érezte, hogy ez a dolog már régen elvesztette az aktualitását. Hiszen ott vannak a Feketék, Bukottak, sötét varázslók...

- Látom, ebben te sem hiszel – gúnyolódott Sam. – A SHIELD elpusztítaná a mágiát, ha rájönne, hogy a Földön is létezik. És még milyen csábító – sóhajtotta a férfi, kéjesen végigmérve a lány testét. Elina kezdte a szokásosnál is kellemetlenebbül érezni magát.

- És ti mihez kezdenétek vele?

- Hmm, nos – kezdte Sam. – Először is kihirdetnénk az igazságot, persze csak amikor már mindent tudunk róla. Felhasználnánk, hogy könnyebbé tegyük az életünket..

- Vagyis bankot rabolnátok, uralnátok az ártatlanokat...!

- Nos, a világnak szüksége van már egy rendes vezérre. De emellett alkalmazhatnánk az egészségügyben, technológiai fejlesztésekben, stratégiában? Nem örülnél talán, angyalkám, ha többé nem lennének betegek és háborúk?

- És ti uralkodnátok? Miért lenne az jó?! – makacskodott a lány.

- Igazságosak lennénk. És irányításunk alatt a Föld jobban ellenállna az idegeneknek is!

- Nem hiszem. És nem tudok sokat az idegenektől _(Elinának idegenek voltak azok, akik a Kilenc Világon kívülről származtak)_, de a SHIELD Mary-Anne szerint legyőzte őket. Csak néhány őrszemünk segített a város határain belül tartani őket...

- És itt a lényeg! A te néped segítségével! És egyébként sem a cégen, hanem a Bosszúállókon múlt. Kevesebb tehetségük van, mint neked, mégis őket ünnepelték?! Az angyaloknak pedig senki sem köszönte meg? – mutatott rá Sam ravaszul a lényegre.

- Nincs szükségünk dicsőítésre. Azért segítünk, mert úgy helyes!

- És te is azért jöttél el a Városból? Azért jöttél velünk, hah?

- Honnan tudsz te a Városról?! – Sam elmosolyodott, Elina pedig elsápadt. – Ne... Te is egy vagy közülük! Te is a Red Angels-be tartozol!

- Valóban – vigyorogta a férfi. – És immár a Százlábús barátaimat is sikerült meggyőznöm, hogy te több vagy, mint egyszerű hatalom birtokosa!

- Szóval ezért tudtál annyit az angyalokról. Hogy képességeik vannak! – idegeskedett a lány. – Talán magadnak akarod az összeset?

- Inkább a szövetségüket.

- Tessék?!

- Természetesen a Feketékét. Őket könnyebb megvenni. De a te fajtáddal is tudnánk mit kezdeni!

- Abból nem eszel! – jelentette ki Elina.

- Meglátjuk! De van egy olyan érzésem, hogy te magad fogsz segíteni ebben!

- Miért tenném?

- Mert ha megteszed, akkor elintézem neked, hogy a kísérleteket máson végezzék – vigyorogta Sam. – Csak segítened kell még több Feketét és Fehéret találnunk, és a többit megoldjuk!

- A Feketék szóba sem állnának veletek, a Fehérek pedig végképp nem!

- Kivéve, ha van mivel hatnunk rájuk. Az előbbieknél a pénz valószínűleg megteszi. Neked inkább a Fehérek gyenge pontjának megtalálásában lesz szerepe!

- Kizárt! Nem árulom el őket!

- Biztos így döntesz? – kérdezte Sam mindentudóan. – Ők megtennék érted? Szenvednének miattad? – Elina letörten megrázta a fejét. – Ha viszont segítesz nekem, még jól is járhatsz! Ha elmondtad, amit akarunk, elengedünk! Sőt biztosítjuk, hogy akkor és ott használd az erőd, ahol akarod! Nyilvánosan. Szabadon.

- Nem fog megtörténni! – határozta el a lány. – Egyszer bedőltem nektek, de másodszor nem fogok. Számotokra csak egy zsákmány vagyok! Mary-Anne mondta, hogy lesznek ilyen emberek! De én nem engedek a sötétségnek!

- Nos, ha így akarod – csóválta a fejét Sam drámaian. – Sokra vihettük volna mi ketten, de akkor majd doktor Raynold vegyületei szedik ki belőled az információkat, ha végre odaérünk!

- Hová tartunk?

- Grönlandra! Ott lesz az új bázis. Remélhetőleg a SHIELD nem talál ránk.

Elina most valamiért ennek az ellenkezőjében reménykedett. A Fehérek nem fogják megmenteni, ebben biztos volt. De talán ha a SHIELD lerohanná ezeket az őrülteket, akkor megszökhetne ő is. Arra nem is számított, hogy hamarabb összefut az említett szervezettel, mint a gép landolna.

A gép egyébként muszáj volt Alaszka felé kerülőt tenni, mert Anchorage kikötővárosában értékes Chitauri fém szállítmány várt rájuk. A Centipede-követői nem is számítottak rá, hogy pont egy titkosított SHIELD bázis légterét közelítik meg, miután elhagyják Anchorage légterét. Hiába törték fel ugyanis rendszeresen a SHIELD adatbázisát, ott biztonsági okokból nem tároltak címeket és helyeket. A különítmények helyét még csak nem is e-mailben, hanem álcázott postán, titkosított rádióvonalon, vagy személyesen közölték egymással az említett szervezet ügynökei. Sokan fejből tudták.

...

- Sam! Felkelt már a madárka? – kérdezte egy társa, Jill, aki épp akkor lépett a folyosóra.

- Fel.

Jill ekkor szintén a rácsokhoz lépett.

- Nem próbált szökni?

- Tisztában van vele, hogy az nem vezetne semmire – felelte Sam. – Tizenkét kilométer magasan, legyengülve, nem jutna messzire!

- Letesztelted már a poros kódexed elméleteit?

- Arra vártam, hátha barátok leszünk – magyarázta Sam. – De nem lettünk!

Elina ezalatt makacsul hallgatott.

- Akkor itt az ideje! Mielőtt megérkezünk, és Raina kisajátítja magának! – sürgette társát Jill.

- Van még négy óránk – intett le Sam. – És amíg nem győzöd meg, nem sokra jutsz. Az erőszak átformálja a varázslatot, olvastad?!

- Kit érdekel! Biztos csak blöffölték az ősei!

- Felőlem próbálkozhatsz! És ha igazad van, hozz nekem is pár tollat!

- Arra várhattok! – kiáltott közbe a lány mérgesen. – Ha hozzám mertek érni...!

- Kezdjük talán a könnyeiddel! – vetette fel Sam. Elina megrémült, hogy ugyan mivel akarják megkínozni, de arra még nem került sor. Jill egy zsacskó türkiz kristályt vett elő.

- Ezeket még a dokkoknál szedtem fel utánad – magyarázta a férfi. – A mikroszkóp szerint gyémántnak is eladhatnánk. De nézzük, mit tesz a sebbel.

Azzal Jill egy kést kapott elő, és magvágta saját tenyerét. Ráejtett egy kristályt, ami beleolvadt és a vágás hamar összehúzódott, majd begyógyult.

- Aztarohadt! – kiáltotta el magát Jill. – Ez tényleg működik!

- Mert ezeket őszinte együttérzésből hullattad, ugye, madárkám? – kérdezte Sam. Elina tüntetően összehúzta magát az ágyon. – Oda is adom őket Rainá-nak. Ideges lenne, ha nem nála lennének!

Erőszakkal kivette a könnyeket tartalmazó zacskót Jill kezéből, és eltűnt a folyosón.

- Tökmindegy! – vont vállat a magas, sötétszőke, kissé bamba arcú férfi. – Most legalább kettesben maradtunk! – Elővett egy kulcsot, és benyitott a lányhoz.

Elina megpróbálta az erejével hátra lökni, de nem ment. Épp hogy csak gyenge szelet keltett maga körül. Az az átkozott szer, amit Raynold adott neki, majd amitől elájult, megint nagyon legyengítette. Arra pedig még nem volt képes, hogy mint a vének, a varázserejét teljesen függetlenítse a fizikaitól, és teste és kezei segítsége nélkül, kizárólag csak az elméjével irányítsa. Meg az elméje is zavart volt a drogtól. Remegve hátrált a falhoz.

- Mit akarsz tőlem?! – kérdezte a férfit. Jill fölé magasodott.

- Kezdetnek egy csók is megteszi! – Azzal már hajolt is volna a lány arcához.

Elinát viszont nem ilyen fából faragták. Kivételes értékrendje mellett kiállt magáért, vagy bárki másért, ha szükséges volt. Bár nem az erejével, de pár nyomulós részeget korábban is kiütött már. Az erejét akkor nem merte megkockáztatni. Most pedig nem is ment volna, így egy hagyományos jobb horoggal próbálkozott. Nem sikerült. Jill elkapta a gyenge mozdulat közben, majd lesmárolta. Elina viszont akkor sem adta meg neki, amire vágyott. Ellenállt, így a csók erőszakosnak számított. Jill-t ekkor megrohanták élete legszörnyűbb élményei, minden kín és fájdalom, amit valaha átélt. Továbbá végtelen rosszkedv és depresszió lett úrrá rajta. Elina pedig ekkor összeszedte minden erejét, és ellökte magától.

A lány fizikai ereje, ami máskor megengedte, hogy három kigyúrt férfival bánjon el egyszerre, most még épp elég volt arra, hogy Jill kissé erősen a falnak csapódjon. A férfi viszont dühösen állt fel, és közelített a lány felé.

- Te kis boszorkány! – sziszegte a férfi. – Ha játszani akarsz, felőlem játszhatunk! - Azzal megragadta a lány karját, és amíg az szabadulni próbált és szédelegve vergődött, megpróbálta kitapintani a szárnyit. – Hol vannak a szárnyaid?!

- Azokat keresheted örökké! – nyögte Elina. Esze ágában sem volt előhozni őket. – Engedj már el!

- Előbb adj egy tollat! – dulakodott tovább Jill.

- Azt várhatod!

Jill ekkor felmérgesedve az ágyra lökte a védtelen lányt, majd fölé mászott.

- Nos, a vér és a csók megvolt. Egyik sem szerencsés. A szárnyad nem mutatod, de majd fogod egyszer! A könny viszont úgy működött, ahogy azt megírták! Nézzük, mi van az ötödik dologgal...! – Jill gonoszul és kéjesen elvigyorodott.

Elina arcán a korábbiaknál is nagyobb rémület és kétségbeesés jelent meg. Nem, az nem lehet! Ez az állat még arra is képes lenne?! Képes lenne...!

- Nem! Nem engedem! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Azt majd meglátjuk! – határozta el Jill, és leteperte a lányt. Minden ellenkezése ellenére a matracnak nyomta, és megpróbált benyúlni a szoknyája alá.

- Elég! Hagyj békén! – ordibálta a lány immár kétszeres hangerővel! – Segítség! Kérem, valaki segítsen! – "Másra sem vágyott", minthogy fogva tartói járuljanak a segítségére, de jelenleg más kiutat nem látott. Bízott benne, hogy bármilyen céltudatosak is, az erőszaktevésnek nem a hívei. Főleg úgy, hogy tudják, az erejét is elveszítheti, ami miatt annyira kell nekik.

- Maradj nyugton! Ha rám száll a hatalmad, akkor talán el is engednek téged! – erősködött Jill, és Elina rúgdolózása ellenére is sikerült lehámoznia róla a bugyiját. A törtfehér, csipkés ruhadarab az agyán landolt, Jill pedig elkezdte kicsatolni az övét.

- Engedj el! Nem akarom! EE-LÉG! - üvöltötte a lány, és minden erejével küzdött ellene. Még mindig semmi. Jill letolta a nadrágját a térdéig, és visszalökte a lányt az ágyra. Bilinccsel a lábán nem is menekülhetett volna messzire.

Jill feltűrte a lány szoknyáját, és már csak két mozdulat választotta el a hőn áhított akciótól. A boxeréhez nyúlt. Elina abbahagyta az értelmetlen vergődést, amibe egyébként is beleszédült, és fennhangon sírni kezdett. Nem volt szokása hisztizni, de most mégis csak a szüzességéről volt szó, az ártatlanságáról, az erejéről, és a fájdalomról, amilyennek a dolgot mindig is elképzelte. Ahogy a bűn megérinti a lába között és felkúszik, egészen a szívéig – mondogatták a vének, kik viszont szintén nem tapasztalták még meg a dolgot. Elina tudta, hogy a szex egyébként jó is lehet – ha olyasvalakivel történik, akit szeret, aki kedves vele. És mindenekelőtt, amikor készen áll rá. Ő még nem állt, egyáltalán nem!

- Kérlek! Ne bánts! Kérlek! – remegte a lány könnyei között. A könnyek pedig most feketévé, homályossá váltak. – Könyörgök!

- Nyugalom, angyalkám! Még élvezni is fogod! – vigyorgott a férfi.

Elina meglátta az elszántságot és magát az ördögöt a férfi szemében. Nem bírta tovább. Teljes erejéből felüvöltött, és szabadon engedte minden maradék erejét. Jill a falnak vágódott, a kabin, vele együtt pedig a gép is megremegett. Raina, Sam, Raynold és egy őr, akik nemrég lettek figyelmesek a lány segélykérésére, pedig már a folyosón jártak. Az erőhullámra megálltak egy pillanatra, majd újult aggodalommal indultak tovább a nyitott kabin/cella felé. Mi a fene folyhat ott! Azt hitték, a lány szabadulni próbál, de arra nem számítottak, hogy az egyik emberüktől. Amikor viszont meglátták, hogy Jill – feltápászkodva – a falnak löki a lányt, és ott akarja megerőszakolni, minden világossá vált számukra. Csalódtak Jill-ben. Ostoba és felelőtlen. És minden rossz tulajdonságuk ellenére, ők sem voltak az erőszak hívei. A nemi erőszaké végképp nem!

- Most az enyém leszel! – vonta magához Jill Elinát, de a lány ágyékon rúgta. Jill feje bevörösödött. – Mit képzelsz, cafka! – azzal úgy felpofozta a lányt, hogy az a földre esett. Azután felrántotta, és a derekát az ágyékához húzta.

- NE! Eressz el! – sikoltotta Elina, és újból összeszedve magát lökte el a férfit. A kabinban lévő tárgyak megrázkódtak, zajt csapva, de a lány ereje nem sokra futotta. A lámpák immár ki-bekapcsoltak a folyosón, szél süvített a kabinban, de Jill-nek mégis sikerült a lány a falnak löknie. Jó erősen, hogy nyekkenjen, majd végleg letolta volna a boxerét... Ekkor érkeztek meg Rainá-ék.

- Jill! Mit művelsz? – vonta kérdőre Sam.

- Megdugom ezt a kis cafkát! – jelentette ki, és rászorított a lány karjaira.

- NE! Eressz el! – kiabálta Elina bőgve, és a tárgyak megint mozogtak, a fények még mindig ingadoztak. Egyre jobban állt ellen a lány, annál inkább tombolt a szél is és szikráztak az égők. De a férfitől csak nem szabadult.

- Ereszd el! – parancsolta a doktor. – Így tönkreteszed!

- És a gépet is! – tette hozzá Sam. – Ha így folytatja, lezuhanunk!

- Elég! Segítsééég! – üvöltötte a lány hisztérikusan, és végre sikerült megint az ellentétes falnak csapnia Jill-t.

- Na, ide figyelj, te...! - Jill dühösen támadt volna a lányra, de Sam és a doktor akkor végre lefogta. Jill morgott egyet, de Raynold gyorsan beadott neki valami kékes szert a nyakába. Azt eredetileg Elinának szánta, de mint kiderült, a lány nem önszántából ideges, hanem jó okkal.

Elina összetörten és remegve csuklott a földre. Még mindig rettegett, holott a két férfi kivezette a harmadikat a szobából, és valószínűleg elzárják majd valahova. A benne tomboló feszültséget pedig a szobában tomboló, de már viszonylag gyengébb szél, a lebegő takaró, és villódzó fények jelezték. A lány hangosabban kezdett sírni, és megrázkódott, pedig éppen hogy vissza akarta fojtani. Elnyomni magába a gyengeségét, de nem ment. A lámpák tovább ingadoztak, szikráztak. Ekkor váratlanul egy langyos kéz érintett meg a vállát. Elina meglepetten felnézett a könnyei között, amik fekete kristályokkal borították be a földet körülötte. Raina hajolt le hozzá.

- Jól vagy, Elina? – kérdezte a Virágos szokásos, kedves, csábító hangján. Elina a laborban meggyűlölte ezt a hangot, de most valamiért mégis megnyugtatta. Részben. Egy kicsit. Tovább zokogott. – Most már elvitték! Nem árthat neked! – mondta a nő melegen, és átkarolva a lányt arra késztette, hogy felüljenek az összegyűrt ágyra. – Minden rendben lesz!

- Nem. Nem lesz! – szipogta az angyal, a szél pedig tovább tombolt.

- Bízz bennem! Csak nyugodj meg. – Raina kedvesen simogatta Elina hátát, az ágyon ülve. - Ugye te sem akarod, hogy lezuhanjunk?

- Nem...

- Akkor nyugodj meg. Ha nem fogod vissza az erőd, kiég a biztosíték, a doktor pedig újból benyugtatóz...

- Ne...! – nyögte Elina. – Kérlek...!

- Akkor abba kell ezt hagynod! Jill már nincs itt, már nincs, aki bántson!

- Ti is bántottatok – ellenkezett Elli, de a szél így is csitulni látszott.

- Mi csak szeretünk volna jobban megismerni – bizonygatta a göndör barna hajú lány, akinek minden hazugsága ellenére kedves, megnyerő arca volt, és barátságos mokka bőre. Talán ezért is bízott meg benne Elina az elején, és hajlott most is a megnyugvásra, bár a bizalomról immár lemondott.

- Kísérletezni akartok rajtam!

- Ennek nem kell így lennie. Nem, ha önszántadból elmondod a titkodat... – Raynold lépett a bejárathoz, immár egyedül, és egy új injekciós tűvel a kezében. Raina észrevette, de Elina nem. A Virágos ekkor küldött egy határozott pillantást kollégája felé, és megrázta a fejét. Ezzel jelezte, hogy a nyugtató már nem aktuális. – Most pedig, vegyél nagy levegőt, és nyugodj meg!

Elina végre képes volt ellazulni. Mélyen magába szívta a levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. A fények lassan visszaálltak eredeti állapotukba, a rázkódó tárgyak megállapodtak, és a szél is abbamaradt. Raina végig az angyal vállát simogatta.

- Látod? Nem is olyan nehéz ez. – A Virágos váltott egy elégedett pillantást a távozó doktorral, majd visszafordult a lányoz. – Tessék – nyújtott felé egy ásványvizes üveget.

- Mi ez?

- Csak víz – nyugtatta a göndör hajú nő. Elina elvette az üveget, és ivott. Eddig nem is érezte, mennyire szomjas. - Most pedig meséld el, mi történt!

- Az a férfi – kezdte a lány, de elcsuklott a hangja.

Raina viszont egyre magabiztosabbá vált. Még előnyt is kovácsolhatnak abból, hogy Jill megőrült. Maga mellé állíthatja a lányt.

- Mit tett veled? Bántott? – nézett a remegő barna szemekbe. Ekkor meglátta a törtfehér fehérneműt az ágyon. Óvatosan felvette, és Elina felé nyújtotta. – Ezek a férfiak néha egyszerűen vadállatok! Nem is csoda, hogy a legérzékenyebb műszereket és kísérleteken nem ők irányítják!

- Valóban? – kérdezte Elli, és szégyenkezve elvette a fehérneműjét.

Raina megértően bólintott.

- Vadak, és kulturálatlanok. Vedd vissza nyugodtan. Elfordulhatok.

- Köszönöm.

Elina hálásan nézett vissza rá, és amíg a virágos ruhás nő a falat kezdte pásztázni, ő visszavette a bugyiját, majd újra leült az ágyra. Nem is bírt volna sokáig állni a megpróbáltatások után. Megremegett, és a megütött arcához emelte e kezét.

- Megütött? – kérdezte Raina sajnálkozva. Elina bólintott. – Fáj?

- Nem jobban, mint a kiszolgáltatottság.

- Megértelek...

- Hogyan? – csodálkozott Elli.

- Amikor még nem a Clairvoyant-nak dolgoztam, nem voltam több egy gyenge kislánynál. Engem is férfiak tartottak elnyomva. Akkor viszont rám talált, és azóta nem szórakoztak velem.

- Szóval ő a főnököd. A Látó?

- Igen. Még sosem láttam, a hangját is csak néhányszor hallottam. De ő tudta hol vagyok, üzent az embereivel, meglátta a tehetségemet, és most itt vagyok – magyarázta Raina. Azt nem említette, hogy a Látónak akcióinak hála nemrég börtönbe zárták, ahonnan viszont a Centipede emberei ki is szöktették.

- És rólam mit mondott?

- Igazi rejtély vagy a számára, ahogy a mágia is. Valahogy gátolja a mentális képességeit. Ezért is szeretnénk többet kideríteni. – Elina nagyot sóhajtott. – De nem jól álltunk hozzá. Az áttörés, a titok elvakított. Szeretném, ha többé nem okoznánk fájdalmat neked.

- Valójában nem volt annyira fájdalmas. Inkább félelmetes, és kimerítő. Kétségbeejtő – mondta Elina. Nem akart másodszor is bedőlni Rainának, de hazudni nem tudott.

- Sajnálom, Elina. Nem szabad lett volna a jobb világ iránti törekvéseinket az erkölcseink elé helyeznünk. Azt hittük, a segítségeddel majd könnyebben boldogulhatunk az Új Világban. A megőrült, idegenekkel teli világban. Megyek, hozok valamit az arcodra. És a karjaidon is kék foltok vannak, ha jól látom – nézett a lány szemébe majd bőrére.

Elina nem szólt semmit, csak nagyot sóhajtott, és elgyötörten nézett vissza a virágos ruhás fiatal nőre. Volt valami Raina szavaiban, a meggyőző erejében, a kedvességében, és szolidaritásában. De mégsem tudott újra megbízni benne, és úgy érezte, jól teszi. Viszont a nőnek ezt nem kell tudnia. A tőle telhető legtöbb érzést, és közeledést vitte bele a pillantásába.

- Pihenj egy kicsit! – javasolta Raina. Az ágyra fektette a kimerült lányt, és betakarta. – Mindjárt jövök. És ha szeretnéd, a bilincset is leveszem.

Elina barátságosan pislogott rá, majd belemerült az ágyba. Mégsem olyan reménytelen ez a helyzet. Eljátsza a megtört, bizalmas lányt, majd amikor lekerül a bilincs, kitalál valamit. Valahogyan le kell jutnia erről a gépről, még ha alig maradt ereje is. A feje egyre jobban kitisztult, és bár a teste még zsibbadt, a varázslatokat immár az eszével helyettesítheti. Csak sikerüljön megszöknie innen!

**...**

- Tessék... – lépett be Raina, és egy konyhai kendőbe csavart jeges zacskót nyújtott át a lánynak. Elina felé fordult, elvette és kicsit szisszenve a sérült arcára tette a jeget. – Hamarabb elmúlik, mint gondolnád. Nem akarsz fájdalomcsillapítót?

- Köszönöm, de elég volt a drogokból – sóhajtotta Elli. – Neked mennyi ilyen ruhád van még? – kérdezte, mert feltűnt neki, hogy a labor óta Raina megint átöltözött. Most egy halványkék alapon barackvirágszín, természetesen most is virágmintás, kimonószerű, szűk szabású, háromnegyedes ujjú selyemruhát vett fel.

- Van egy pár – mosolyodott el a nő. Elli úgy érezte, jó úton ját, hogy elnyerje az őt fogva tartó csapat egy befolyásos tagjának bizalmát.

- Miért pont virágok?

- Mindenki szereti a virágokat – felelte Raina könnyedén. – Szükséged van még valamire?

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – kezdte Elli bizonytalanul.

- Kérdezz csak! – biztatta a Virágos.

- Most mennyi ideig voltam kiütve?

- Nos, legutóbb vagy kilenc óráig... – Elina fájdalmasat sóhajtott. – Raynold hajlamos túlbiztosítani a dózisokat, de már vitáztunk ezen párszor. Végül is nem ártani szeretnénk neked, vagy bárkinek.

- Kilenc óra alatt nem értünk Grönlandra? – Terelte Elina inkább a témát.

- Tettünk egy kis kitérőt Anchorage-ban. Fel kellett vennünk egy szállítmányt. Nem sokkal azután szálltunk fel, mielőtt felébredtél.

- Szóval most Alaszka felett vagyunk?

- Nézz ki az ablakon! – javasolta a Virágos.

Elina feltápászkodott, és az ágy feletti kis ablakhoz hajolt, amit eddig egy lehúzható redőny fedett. Ezidáig észre sem vette. Tényleg nagyon be lehetett nyomva. Most viszont felhúzta és kinézett, Alattuk mindenfelé nagy és dús felhők, a felhők között kidudorodó sziklás hegycsúcsok, közöttük völgyek és havas hegyoldalak voltak. A lány nem tudta leplezni ámulatát, bár egy percre sem feledte, hol is van, és hová is tart. A pokolba, legalábbis az előterébe.

- Gyönyörű, nem igaz? Remélem, szereted a havat, mert ahova megyünk, ott is rengeteg van!

- A vérem... – váltott témát megint Elli, és visszafordult a nőhöz.

- Igen? - vonta fel Raina a szemöldökét.

- Megvizsgáltátok? – A Virágos bólintott. – És találtatok valamit? Mi van vele?

- A fekete szín nem változott, de még nem jöttünk rá, mi okozhatja. A véred összetétele egészen átlagos, A pozitív. Persze azt leszámítva, hogy valamiképpen mégis más, különleges...

- Hogy..., különleges? – értetlenkedett Elina.

- Nos, kezdjük a fekete színnel. Semmi szokatlan, természetellenes vegyület nem mutatható ki, ami elszínezné a véred. Mintha csupán optikai csalódás lenne, de a spektroszkóp is sötétnek látja. Elnyeli a fényt, ellenben ha különválasztják a hemoglobint, az mutatja a vörös színt. Az immunsejtjeid pedig az átlagnál jóval ellenállóbbak és gyorsabbak.

Elina érdeklődve, kissé gyomorgörccsel hallgatta saját testének elemzését. Olyan volt, mintha valaki belülről belenézett volna, és valóban. A lelke megint görcsbe rándult a kiszolgáltatottságtól.

- A sejtjeid pedig...- folytatta Raina. - Átlagosak, mértre, formára, összetételre, mégis gyorsabban regenerálódnak, és lassabban öregednek. Sokkal lassabban. És minden sejted, minden részét az a különös sugárzás veszi körül, amiből az erőd is származik szerintünk. Egy olyan alkotó részt, vagy elemet, vegyületet sem találtunk azonban, ami a sugárzásért felelős lehetne. Mintha a legkisebb alkotó rész is ontaná magából..., de nincs éles forrás. És ezt a szokatlan elektromágnesességet nem tudjuk sem elkülöníteni és fenntartani a sejtjeid nélkül, sem kivonni belőlük és megszűntetni. A legérdekesebb pedig, hogy még a DNS-edet elemezve sem találtunk rendellenességet, egy plusz gént, mutációt vagy hasonlót. Tudod, mit jelent el, Elina? – kérdezte a nő, és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett.

- Semmi jót, gondolom...

- Nem, butuska! A véred, a sejtjeid egyszerűen tökéletesek! A rendhagyó az, hogy ennek viszont, a különleges szívósságnak nincs semmi konkrét oka. Persze, feltételezzük, hogy a mágia, de a mágiának ezek szerint nincs biológiai lenyomata! És itt a kérdés, amire mi is kíváncsiak vagyunk! Mi a mágia? Az elektromágnesesség egy típusa, vagy, ami valószínűbb, hogy annál sokkal több. Feltételezésem szerint a sugárzás annak csupán egy mellékhatása, visszamaradója. Hogy tudja anélkül folyamatosan átitatni a szervezeted, hogy nem hagy nyomot maga után, csupán ezt a forrás nélküli, és ártalmatlan, de jellegzetes sugárzást? Vagy esetleg te magad termelnéd? De hogyan, ha nincs rá gén a genomodban?

- Nem tudom, Raina. Őszintén...fogalmam sincs – sóhajtotta a lány. – Eddig azt sem tudtam, hogy szupervérem és -sejtjeim vannak.

- Nem is várjuk el, hogy erre válaszolj, hiszen mi is a titok nyitját keressük. Mi csak szeretnénk, ha olyan dolgokat osztanál meg velünk, ami közelebb visz ehhez – magyarázta a göndör barna hajú nő. - A doktor most teszteli, hogy milyen hatással vannak a véredre egyes vegyületek. Eddig nincs átlagból kiugró eredmény, kivéve, hogy mind ellen ellenállóbb vagy. De ugyanolyan mechanizmussal védekeznek a sejtjeid. Van valami olyan anyag, amire allergiás vagy? Esetleg szokatlanul reagálsz?

- Nem. Nem igazán. A portól tüsszögök, de ennyi. Bármit ehetek... – felelte a lány, majd félig megjátszásból, félig őszinte fáradtságból ásított egyet.

- Aludj egyet! – tanácsolta Raina. - Még legalább öt óra az út.

- És a lánc?

- Leveszem, ha megérkeztünk.

- Őszintén? Mit akartok velem ott? – Elinán újból átfutott a korábbi torokszorító idegesség.

- Megismerni a titkodat – felelt Raina a szokásos szöveggel, könnyedén. – Nem fog fájni, ígérem.

- De a bilincs a lábamon! Az fáj! – próbálkozott a lány.

- Elhiszem, de Sam nem szeretné, ha levenném. Nem bízik benned. Neked is jobb, ha nem csinálsz értelmetlenséget, ugye? – Elli lemondóan sóhajtott. – Inkább pihenj, amíg odaérünk!

Azzal Raina elhagyta a kabint, és becsukta a rácsos ajtót. Persze, már nem kulcsra. A lánc és a bilincs úgyis bent tartja a lányt. Elina reményvesztetten húzta magára a takarót, és fordult a fal felé. Most mit fog csinálni?! Ha odaérnek, újból kísérletezni akarnak majd rajta, mert nem hiszi, hogy Raina nagyon meg akarná akadályozni ezt! A zárakat kioldó varázslat pedig most valahogy még mindig túl bonyolultnak tűnt a számára. Hiába tért magához, és tisztult ki a feje egy időre, a szédülés és elhomályosulás minduntalan visszatért. Mintha a szernek, vagy szereknek, amit kapott, lenne egyfajta periodikus hatásai is. Hogy újból és újból összezavarják a fejét, nehogy végre egy értelmes megoldást találjon. A teste pedig változatlanul is elgyengülve, elgyötörten viselte a következményeiket.

Ahogy lány lehunyta a szemeit, érezte, hogy elnehezülnek a végtagjai, hullámzik alatta az ágy, zúg a feje, és szinte belesüpped a kemény matracba. Sosem vesztette el még ennyire önmagát. Imádkozni kezdett. Azt kívánta, bár Isten segítene neki. Utat mutatatna. Csak egy lehetősége lenne szüksége, egyetlen egyre, amit képes lenne meglátni, és kihasználni a szökéshez. Mert szökni akart, bármi áron. Azután elmondott magában egy Miatyánkot, majd hosszú percekre megint elaludt.

...

Kényszerítette magát, hogy kimásszon a félálomból. Felkapaszkodott a kabin falán, és homályos szemeivel kinézett az ablakon. Még mindig Alaszka hegyei felett szálltak, de már sötétedett odakint. Ekkor hirtelen megrázkódott a gép. A lány ideges kiabálást hallott a felől, ahol az irányítófülkét vélte. Úgy sejtette, hogy ő a legfelső szinten vagy, a pilótával egy folyosón, a laborok és rakterek pedig az alattuk lévő szinteken. Hogy hány emeletes a gép, az Rainától elfelejtette megkérdezni.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! Már megint! – hallotta odakintről. – A SHIELD kéri, hogy azonosítsuk magunkat! Mégis mit keresnek Alaszkában, hogy pont kiszúrtak minket?!

- Talán a Kanadai határt őrzik? – vetette fel egy másik hang.

- Képtelenség. A határig még legalább nyolcvan kilométer!

- Akkor lehet egy bázisuk a közelben. Ez végül is szerencsés információ!

- Szerencsésen kilőnek majd minket onnan, ha rájönnek, kik vagyunk!

- Mit tegyünk, Kapitány?

- Értesítette már Rainát? ... És mit mondott?

- Hogy találjon ki valami hihetőt, szépfiú! – érezni lehetett a másodpilóta vigyorát a hangján.

- Akkor hát, Kadét, egy svéd milliomos magángépe vagyunk! Keresse vissza a vonalat...

_- Itt a SHIELD védelmi osztály beszél! Kérem, azonosítsa magát, és a légi gépjárművet, amivel..._

Itt elhalkultak a hangok. Talán bezárták a pilótafülke eddig nyitott ajtaját. De a lány agya már így is a hallottakon kattogott. Tehát a SHIELD van a közelben? Kár, hogy nem támadtak a gépre. De akar ő egyáltalán találkozni velük? Mary-Anne nem mondott rosszat róluk, de jót se éppen. Csak komolyat. Sam pedig csupa rosszat. És attól még, hogy Sam egy aljas, önző hazudozó nem biztos, hogy a SHIELD-ről is hazudott. Igazi szenvedéllyel állította, hogy a szervezet kiiktat mindent, amit fenyegetőnek könyvelnek el, még a különleges embereket is. Ha pedig így állnak, akkor ő velük sem lenne biztonságban. Csöbörből, vödörbe. És ki tudja itt mi vár rá, de ott is nagy esély van rá, hogy megölik, vagy bezárják.

A gép megrázkódott. Viharba kerültek, vagy a SHIELD lő rájuk? Nem, a kapitány szerint turbulencia, ha hihet a rádiónak. Elina nem hezitált tovább a lehetőségein. Kapott egyet, amiért imádkozott, és ki kell használnia. Bízott az Úr vezetésében, és gondviselésében. Ha ebből kell kihoznia a legtöbbet, legyen. Ha belehal is, nem bánja. Inkább, minthogy a végén még veszélyt hozzon a fehérekre, mert kicsúszik a száján valami fontos. A Kapitány arra intette az utasokat, hogy kössék be magukat. Most osonhat ki a legkisebb feltűnés nélkül, és úgy, hogy a bekötött emberekkel szemben előnyben lesz.

Összeszedte magát, az ereje legmélyére koncentrált, az igaz hitre, hogy képes rá. És igen! A számos reménytelen próbálkozás után végre sikerült kinyitnia a bilincset, ami még extraként a lehető legkisebb csattanással nyílt ki. Valóban ez lett volna a dolog nyitja? A hit. Akkor fogja elmével irányítani az erejét, ha mindennél jobban hisz benne? És persze Istenben, akitől kapta. Elina akkor már tudta. Valahogy ki kell ugornia a gépből, nincs más esélye. A felhők közé úgy sem mennek utána. De ha mégis, a szárnyaival hamar lehagyja az ejtőernyőket. Felállt, aminek eredményként megszédült most is, de nem adta fel. Kitapogatta a kijáratig vezető utat, és utána már tisztán látott.

A folyosón ráakadt a repülő egy műszaki rajzára a kijáratokkal. A legjobb választásnak a raktér rámpájának lenyitását tartotta. A gép négyszintes volt, a raktér a legalsó. Odáig végig kellett mennie a legfelső szinten, le kellett jutnia a társalgó melletti csigalépcsőn, majd el a laborok mellett, végül végig a raktáron, és valahogy megtalálni a nyitógombot! Összeszedte a bátorságát, elmondott egy gyors imát, és útra kelt. A gép egyre erősebben rázkódott, így kevésbé kellett attól tartania, hogy ha belebotlik valakibe a folyosón, az nem a saját lába lesz. Meztelen talpaival végigosont a folyosón, a falnál támolyogva. A turbulencia csak ártott jelenleg egyébként is labilis egyensúlyának. Sikerült lejutnia a lépcsőn, de a laboroknál már adódott egy kis gond. Üvegajtók voltak.

Elinának gyorsan kellett döntenie. Most, vagy soha! Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, végigrohant a laborok előtt, majd kifulladva, nehézkesen levegő után kapkodva folytatta a futást a raktárak felé. Meztelen talpát felsértett a fém, de nem törődött vele. Mire leért a fémlépcsőn viszont mára torkában dobogott a szíve, és szúrt a tüdeje, lüktetett a feje. Mintha a futás most ellent mondott volna szervezete teljesítőképességének. Meg kellett állnia egy pillanatra, mialatt feszülten zihált. Akkor viszont meghallotta, hogy a nyomában vannak, így kénytelen volt tovább menni.

A lépcső alatti dobozban ráakadt zakójára, övére és csizmájára, amiket gyorsan magára kapott. A kapunyitót sajnos nem találta sehol. Tanácstalanul ugrált ide-oda, mindinkább elvesztve a reményt és erőnlétét. Az őt követők leértek a raktár lépcsőjén. Sam volt az, doktor Raynold és további három izomkolosszus.

- Hogy szabadultál ki? – kérdezte Sam. – Az a bolond Raina, ugye?

- Magamtól is rájöttem, hogyan kell – vágta rá Elina makacsul, elnyomni kívánván saját rettegését.

- Akkor magadtól beláthatnád a terved kudarcát, és visszajöhetnél szépen a fedélzetre! – javasolta a doktor. Elina viszont látta, hogy egyik kezében egy injekciós tűt rejteget, szinte egészen megtöltve azzal a halványkék folyadékkal, aminek a negyedétől is kilenc órára kifeküdt. Ez a tag orvos létére tényleg nem tudja, mi az, hogy tűréshatár!

- Nem! – kiáltotta a lány morcosan. – Nem megyek! Engedjenek ki!

- Kizárt! – A doktor egyre közelebb sétált a lányhoz. Elina a fal felé hátrált, de két oldalról a verőemberek vették körül, és Sam. – Ha pedig ne jössz magadtól, kénytelenek leszünk erőszakkal meggyőzni!

- Kérem! – fogta könyörgőre Elli, amikor már csak néhány méterre voltak tőle. – Hagyjanak elmenni! – Nem akart megint egy tűszúrástól elájulni, de még inkább nem akart kiszíjazva, műszerekkel a testén ébredni. Újból elfogta a remegés, és a félelem kiült az arcára. Ezt ellenfelei is észrevették.

- Nem akarod te sem, hogy így legyen, igaz? – kérdezte a doktor, és felmutatta a fecskendőt a kezében. Elináról már a víz is patakokban folyt. Most mihez fog kezdeni?! Elszalasztja az utolsó esélyét. – Ha most önként velem jössz, nem kell alva töltened a következő nyolc órát!

Elina nem bízott benne. Az az adag sokkal több, mint nyolc óra, talán egy egész napra kiütné. Másrészt Raynold így is-úgy is beadja neki, látta a szemében. Érezte a kisugárzásából, amitől hányingere támadt. Ha már úgy sem menekülhet, akkor legalább nem könnyíti meg ezeknek a férgeknek a dolgát! Már nem érdekelte, hogy finomkodjon, sőt az sem, hogy ha most is az erejét használja, a kimerültség üti ki a nap maradék részére. Felemelte a jobb kezét, és egészen a lépcsőig taszított a doktort, aki nagyot zakkant a fémen. Két verőember ekkor nekiugrott, de Elina sem volt rest. Megpróbálva emlékezni a keleti harcművészetekre, amit odafent, a Városban tanultak, kivédte a legtöbb mozdulatukat, és vissza is támadott. Bekapott pár erős ütést ugyan a hasába, vállába, és sípcsontjába, de nem adta fel. Végső elesettségében jégé fagyasztotta a két izomkirályt. A harmadik, aki eddig elképedve bámult, szintén rátámadt, de a lány őt egy levegőbe emelt fémtárggyal vágta végzetesen fejbe.

Ezen műveletek meglehetősen erőt próbálóak voltak. A lány össze is rogyott egy pillanatra. Sam-nek viszont ennyi is elég volt, hogy rátámadjon a védtelen lányra. Elina először odébb lökte, de a férfi egy késsel közeledett felé. A lány már nem érzett elég koncentrációt magában ahhoz, hogy kirepítse a kezéből. Reménytelenül körbe nézve észrevette a kardját és táskáját, amit elvettek tőle. Futásnak eredt, kicselezte Sam-et, és felkapta a táskát, átvetette a vállán, majd a kardot, azaz jelenleg inkább tőrt a jobbjába vette. Csakhogy Sam addigra utolérte, és balról támadott. A lánynak nem volt elég ideje megfordulni, alkarjával volt kénytelen kivédeni a szúrást.

A penge végigsiklott selymes bőrén mély, vöröslő barázdát hagyva maga után, amiből azután karmazsin vér buggyant ki, és folyt végig hevesen a tenyeréig. Az artériát találta el. A lány nagyot nyögve a kezéhez kapott, az arcára kiült a fájdalom. Sam újabb támadásra készült, de akkor valami az eszébe jutott. A lány vére! Most nem feketedett be. Nem hagyhat ki egy ilyen alkalmat. Az angyalok vére gyógyít, de erősebbé is tesz. Kihozza az igazi éned. Sam-et pedig elvakította a mágia hatalma. Megragadta a lány vérző karját, és a szájához emelte. Elina ellenkezett bár, de az egész hirtelen történt.

A férfi iszik a véréből, ő morogva ellöki magától. Sam megáll vele szembe, várja a hatást. A hatás nem marad el, de nem az, amire számított. Amire bármelyiken számítottak. Elina tudta, hogy ha valaki erőszakkal veszi egy angyal vérét, megbánja. Ezért a fekete szín. De ez... Sam szája szélén, és kezein ugyanis feketévé vált a még nedves vér, majd a férfi felordítva a torkához kapott. Majd a mellkasához. Mint egy gyors méreg hatására, megállt a szíve. A szemei nyitva maradtak, ő pedig bábu módjára dűlt el a földön.

Elina kiejtette a tőrt a kezéből. Térdre esett, és a szája elé kapva a kezeit zokogni kezdett. Ő nem így akarta! Nem akarta megölni a férfit! Akkor most ő is Feketévé válik? A két jégszobor is ugyanolyan érintetlenül állt a közelében, mint korábban, és negyedik sem kel fel. Őket is megölte volna? A bűntudat, holott csak önvédelemről volt szó, lándzsaként tépte a szívét, és satuként szorította össze a mellkasát. Tovább zokogott. Raymond ekkor végre összeszedte az erejét, és feltápászkodott. A fecskendő még mindig nála volt, de becsúsztatta a zsebébe, hogy elrejtse a lány elől.

- Elina? Mit műveltél? – indult meg határozottan a megtört lány felé.

- Meg...megöltem őket! – sírta a lány, és idegessége megint szelet kavart körülötte.

- Látod, mi történik, ha nem hallgatsz rám! Most pedig gyere!

- Nem! – makacskodott tovább a lány. – Ekkor meglátta, hogy a doktor már csupán két méterre van tőle. – NEM! – sikoltott, és hátrálni kezdett. A fények és az elektromosság újra játszani kezdett a gépen. Az eddigi zötykölődés még erősebb lett. A lány sejtette, hogy a doktor nem hagyta el a neki szánt nyugtatót, azért olyan magabiztos. Legalábbis más fegyvert nem látott nála.

- Elina! Ha lezuhanunk, mindannyian meghalunk! Ezt akarod?! Megölni mindenkit?! – tovább közelített a reszkető, könnyező lányhoz.

- Nem! Én nem...

- Nem volt elég mára?! Nézd, mit tettél velük!

Raynold ügyesen próbált a lányban még a mostaninál is nagyobb bűntudatot kelteni olyasmi miatt, amit jogosan tett. És használt is. Elina még erősebben hisztizett, az áram pedig szó szerint megvadult. A doktor ki akarta használni a lány őrületének eme gyenge pillanatát, hogy lefegyverezze, de Elli még így is átlátott rajta. Élelmes, talpraesett lány volt, némi káros hiszékenységgel. De utóbbi ma a múltba veszett és eltemettetett. Elina, bár a szíve darabokba állt, nem adta meg magát a ború homályának, azzal együtt pedig az újabb adag drognak.

- Hagyjon! – kiáltotta, és megpróbálta ellökni a doktort, aki időközben a közelébe ért. Nem volt túl erős már, így Raynold lefogta, és hosszú másodpercekig küzdöttek egymással, hogy ki bírja tovább. A lány nem engedett, így a doktor nem tudott a tűért nyúlni, de kiszabadulni nem volt elég ereje. Az elkeseredettség egy utolsó hulláma járta át Elinát, amikor a megszokottá váltnál is erélyesebben ingott meg alattuk a fémszerkezet. Pillanatok múltán jöttek csak rá, hogy a raktár rámpás lejárója nyílt ki végre-valahára, ők pedig annak a közepén állnak.

Megérezték a kintről áradó fagyos szelet, és a csökkenő nyomást, amint egyre nagyobbra nyílt ki a kapu. Elinának akkor jött az felismerés, hogy a gép elektronikájának megzavarása miatt ez is az ő műve lehet. Végre valamit ő is jól csinált! Csak egy gond volt még hátra. Tovább így nem maradhattak. A lány megpróbált újból kiszabadulni a szorításból, de szinte már csak fél karral küzdött, mert a megvágott karja a vérveszteségtől a korábbinál is jobban zsibbadt és sajgott. Lépteket hallottak fentről. A lány tudta, hogy ne szabadulhat csak úgy, ha egy lépés előnyt enged Raynold-nak, majd elbizakodottságát kihasználva megtöri a helyzetet.

Elina úgy tett, mintha végleg elgyengült volna, és összerogyott a férfi karjaiban. A doktor azonnal elővette a tűt, és már szúrta volna is a lány nyakába, közben lazítva a szorításon. Elina kihasználta ezt, és kibújt a fogásból, majd amilyen gyorsan tudott, a rámpa végéhez iramodott. Még öt méter a levegőig, még négy, még három... Jaj, ne! Valaki megragadta a jobb karját. Épp hogy csak észrevette az őt beérő doktort, már érezte is, ahogy az injekciós tű hegyes fémje durván az alkarjába hatol, a hideg folyadék pedig a testébe áramlik. Gyorsan kapcsolt, kirántotta a fecskendőt a karjából, és messzire hajította, de annak a kékes vegyületnek a fele már így is a szervezetében volt.

A lány tudta, hogy egy perce sincs hátra, és megint órákra, esetleg egy napokra elveszti az eszméletét. Nem hezitált, nem maradhatott itt tovább, hogy ez még egyszer megismétlődjön. Egy jól irányzott rúgással az alhasba hátrébb lökte a doktort, aki azt hitte, a lányt már harcképtelenné tette. De nem. Raynold döbbenten esett hátra a fémen, Elina pedig magához vonzotta a kardját, az övére tűzte, eligazította a táskáját, és néhány utolsó lépéssel a mélybe vetette magát. Épp, hogy kicsusszant az erősítés markaiból, és a zuhanásból visszapillantva még szemügyre vehette a Százlábú követőinek eltorzult, dühös arcát. Köztük ott állt Raina is, a világoskék ruhában, sajnálkozva.

Vajon valóban érte aggódott? – kérdezte magától Elli. Vagy a kutatását sajnálja? A lány előhozta szárnyit, némi erőfeszítéssel kitárta őket, hogy lassítson a zuhanáson. Ekkor érezte át igazán a tizenegyezer négyszáz méter magasság mínuszait. A testét, szárnyait átjárta a hideg, az egyensúlyát megrengette a magas légköri turbulencia. Úgy döntött, egy időre inkább még nélkülözi a szárnyait, egyébként is gyengülni kezdett. Majd lefékez a föld előtt. Tovább zuhant, egyszer előre, egyszer hátra, lassan bukfencezve, és a látása mindinkább elhomályosult.

Egy idő után, nem tudta, hogy a hidegtől, vagy a szertől, amit a doktor búcsúajándékként belenyomott, esetleg mindkettőtől, de már nem érezte a végtagjait, nem annyira, mint kellett volna. Behunyta a szemeit egy pillanatra, és érezte, ahogy sodródik a föld felé a jeges légben, ami nem melegedett egy tapodtad sem, talán egy kicsit, de utána vissza is hűlt. Forgott, száguldott, de ő ezt legbelül lágy hullámzásnak és sajgásnak érzékelte. Közben pedig imádkozott magában. Megköszönte Istentől a lehetőséget, és még egy újabbat kért. Azt kérte, bocsássa meg, amit odafent vétkezett. És még azt is kérte, hogy hadd kerüljön ezúttal végre egy olyan helyre, ahol értékelik. Ahol nem használják ki, ahol minden gond nélkül segíthet másokon. Ahol végre otthonra találhat. Az sem érdekelte volna, ha ez a hely a Mennyország lesz, csak találja meg a helyét ott, ahova kerül. Az Úrnak viszont még tervei voltak vele, így túl kellett élnie.

A fájdalom bele-belehasított Elli sérült karjába, arcába, a teste minden túlhajszolt porcikájába, emlékeztetve rá, hogy még nincs vége. Még egy valami hátra van. Túl kell élnie a zuhanást! Mégsem halhat meg – érezte lelke sugallatát. Le kell lassítania a cél előtt, vagy ő is összetörik, mint szíve a fellegek fölött. És ha már a felhőknél tartunk, épp akkor esett keresztül rajtuk. Elina sejtette, hogy itt a felhők talán két kilométerre sincsenek a földtől, mivel eleve lehet hétszáz méter a völgy belmagassága. A völgyet valahogy megsejtette maga alatt. Angyal dolog, a táj érzékelése. A hideg vízpárában megpróbálta újból működésbe hozni a szárnyait. A változatlanul aranyszínű tollak felragyogtak, de koránt sem olyan intenzitással, mint a dokkoknál Bostonban, vagy bármikor korábban. Elina gyengébb volt, mint bármikor, így a szárnyai fénye is elhalványulni látszott.

Tett pár csapást, vitorlázni próbált, de éppen hogy csak lelassult. Az utána követezőkre már csak képekben emlékezett. A szárnyi tehetetlenül lógnak. Háttal kiesik a felhőkből, csak az eget látja. Megint esik, de hirtelen egy aranyszínű villám világítja meg a szürkéllő eget körülötte. Talán ő csinálta, vagy a Gondviselés? A hóban fekszik, háton, és sajog minden elképzelhető testrésze, kétszer annyira, mint korábban. Sajog, zsibbad, és fáj a fagytól. A hó, amibe esett, szinte égeti meztelen bőrét, a levegőben süvítő fagyos szél pedig lenge ruhája alá is behatol. Mintha újra tűk szurkálnák a testét. Az elméje megint csak félig éber. Mikor legközelebb magához tért egy pillanatra, már teljesen besötétedett odakint. Ugyanott feküdt, a hóban, de már szinte alig érezte a testét, és ha érzett is valamit, az csupán kínzó fájdalom volt. Nem volt ereje megmozdulni, még hangot sem kiadni.

Egy dolgot viszont megtehetett. Elfordíthatta homályos, szenvedő tekintetét a sötét, csak néhol csillagos égről, és elnézhetett arra, ahonnan nagyobb fényesség szivárgott. És akkor, abban a néhány újabb, kínzó éber másodpercben valami megnyugtatót is látott. Egy szögletes, mégis jópofa kis épületet a völgyben. Mert akkor jött rá arra is, hogy egy lankás lejtőn fekszik. Az épület barátságosan ki volt világítva, olyannak találta, mint egy kis mézeskalácsház. Már megkönnyebbülten hunyta le a szemét. Ha meg is fog halni, legalább megtalálják a testét, nem vész el örökké. De bízott abban, hogy nem hiába esett oda, és valaki onnan az épületből akárkié legyen is, rátalál, és megmenti. Bízott, benne, így csupán két könnycseppet ejtett, amikor újból lehunyta szemeit.

A nyugtatómennyiség után, amit kapott nem kellett volna ébren lennie, és a fagynak is el kellett volna ringatnia, de a lány mégsem tudott végleg elaludni. Viszont ébren maradni túl gyenge volt. A fájdalom volt az, ami néhány percenként újból felrázta pár pillanatra, éppen elégre, hogy a teste ne hűljön ki véglegesen. Már nagyon hideg volt a teste, szinte alig élt, mégis a kín nem hagyta elveszni, nem hagyta meghalni. Mert nem tudott ellazulni. A fájdalom tartotta életben. Nem tudta, mennyi ideje feküdhet ott, nem tudta, hogy perceket alélt át, órákat vagy napokat, amíg végre rátaláltak. Az első dolog, amit érzékelt egy újabb emlékezetkiesés után elemlámpák erős, fürge fénye, idegen férfihangok, majd egyre közeledő léptek zaja a hóban, amibe addigra egészen belesüppedt. De mire a három férfi odaért hozzá, ő újból lehunyta a szemeit.

...

* * *

- Jézusom! – sóhajtott fel Ben Jewell, a lány meggyötört testét szemlélve.

- Mi történhetett vele? – kérdezte Simon Brown. – Az öltözékét elnézve, nem éppen síelni készült.

- Abbahagynátok a fecsegést! – emelte fel Coulson a hangját, és lehajolt a lányhoz. Hármuk közül talán őt érintették meg legmélyebben a látottak, de nem engedhetett a szívszorító érzésnek. _A lánynak nem sajnálkozásra van szüksége, hanem segítségre. Sürgős segítségre!_

- Életben van? – érdeklődött Ben.

Coulson eddig a lány nyaki artériáját próbálta kitapintani, de az angyal szervezete annyira lelassult a hidegtől, hogy nem lehetett érezni. Az ügynök ekkor a szájához hajolt, de képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy a lány gyenge lélegzetét, vagy a szelet érezte. A mellkasa sem emelkedett. Nem volt más választása. Tudnia kellett, hogy életben van-e még! Félredobta minden erkölcsösségét, és benyúlva a lány dekoltázsába, a szíve fölé helyezte a kezét. A lány bőre jéghideg volt, ami meg is ijesztette Coulson-t, de nem esett kétségbe, és még jobban koncentrált. Az ujjai bőrén néhány másodperc múltán lassú, erőtlen dobolásra lett figyelmes!

- Igen! Életben van – sóhajtotta Phil megkönnyebbülten. Társa nem rótták fel neki a tapit. Tudták, hogy a süvítő szél mellett Coulson hallgatással nem sokra ment volna. – A takarót! Segítsetek! – utasította őket.

- Máris!

Phil óvatosan a lány nyaka és térdei alá nyúlt, majd lassan kiemelte a hóból. A karcsú, középmagas lány teste nehezebb volt, mint számított, de persze nem olyan nehéz, hogy ne bírta volna könnyedén tartani. Brown és Jewell körbetekerték az kihűlt testet a vastag, műszálas takaróval, és segítettek a lehető legprofesszionálisabban elhelyezni Coulson karjaiban. Az ügynök ugyanis képtelen volt kiadni a kezei közül a lányt, akinek a túlélésében épp, hogy csak reménykedhetett. Nagyon hideg és kiszolgáltatott volt.

- Indulhatunk, uram? – kérdezte Simon.

- Gyerünk! – bólintott Phil, és megszaporázták lépteiket a Bázis felé. Elina feje az ügynök mellkasára borult, Phil a hátát és térdeit átkarolva vitte az ölében. Mikor a szél felerősödött, még gyorsabb tempóra váltott, ami a süppedős hóban nem volt könnyű, és magához szorította a lány erőtlen testét.

Félúton jártak. Elina újból magához tért. Már a vágást sem érezte a karján, de a mostanra konstanssá vált fájdalom még mindig ott volt a testében. Először az tűnt fel neki, hogy megváltozott a helyzete. Valaki az ölében tartja, és haladnak valahová. És egy vastag takaró öleli körbe a testét. A fejét pedig valami kényelmes, puha dologra dönti. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, de a közeli elemlámpák fényein hunyorognia kellett. Megpillantotta a barna és sötétszőke férfiakat sötétkék kabátban, akik nem sokkal előtte taposták az utat a hóban. Végül erőt vett magán, és az őt tartó férfi felé fordította sajgó fejét.

Phil döbbenten vette észre, hogy a lány, aki simán a halál küszöbén állhatna, kezd magához térni. Az arcán aggodalom és sajnálat futott végig, de végül megpróbált melegen a lányra mosolyogni. _Valószínűleg szörnyű fájdalmai vannak. Legalább az első benyomással ne kétségeket, hanem megnyugvást keltsen benne!_ Ekkor tűnt csak fel neki, hogy az egyébként is finom vonású lánynak még gyönyörűbb barna, azaz jelenleg feketén csillogó szemei vannak. A szemekbe viszont zavartság, fájdalom és homályos tekintet vegyült.

Elina bizonytalanul fürkészte a férfi arcát. Kellemes, sötétszőke haja és kedves, kék szemei voltak. Barátságos arca és halvány mosolya hamar eloszlatta benne a feltörő szorongást. A félelem a jövőtől, és fájdalmai viszont még mindig nem múltak el. Remegő lélekkel nézett a kék szemekbe. _Vajon ki ő, és hová viszik? És tudják, hogy angyal?_

- Ébren vagy? – kérdezte Coulson halk, aggódó hangon. Megpróbált finom lenni, hangja mégis belehasított a csendbe.

Elina viszont meleg gesztusként élte meg. Beszélni viszont még alig volt ereje. Elgyötörten pislogott párat, majd újra felnézett a férfira. Ezt igennek szánta.

- Mi az? Felébredt? – kiáltott hátra Simon.

- De hisz az lehetetlen! – torkolta le Ben. – Súlyos sérülései lehetnek...

- A lábatok járjon, ne a szátok! – kiáltott nekik oda Coulson, ugyanis társai világították meg neki az ösvényt. – Az utat nézzétek!

Elina fájdalmasan nyögött párat, és kicsit mozgolódott a férfi ölében.

- Hogy hívnak, kicsim? – fordult vissza a lányhoz kedves, de leplezhetetlenül aggódó hangon. Most inkább már suttogott. – Nem kell beszélned, ha nem akarsz...

- ...Eli..na... – sóhajtotta a lány nagy erőfeszítések közepette. A hangja rekedt volt, de még így is ártatlan és gyönyörű. Phil elmosolyodott. Ha már beszélni tud, biztosan túléli. – Hová...viszte...k?

- A Bázisra. Az orvosaink majd ellátnak, és ha jobban leszel, beszélgetünk egy kicsit. – Phil megpróbált őszinte, de egyszerre kíméletes is lenni a lánnyal a rá váró sorssal kapcsolatban.

- Milyen...bázisra? – nyögte Elina. Valamiért nem tetszett neki a szó. Túlságosan is tudományosan és fegyelmezetten hangzott, ami jelenleg a korábbi megpróbáltatásaira emlékeztette. Nem akart újból fogságba esni. Menekülni, vagy ellenállni viszont esélye sem volt, és nem is tartotta okos ötletnek. Ez a férfi legalábbis rendesnek tűnik. De néhány dolgot még mindenképpen ki akart deríteni, mielőtt újból elájul.

Coulson szintén szeretett volna minél többet kiszedni a lányból, mielőtt odaérnek. Sajnálta, féltette, nem is értette, miért aggódik annyira érte. De ettől még gyanúsított. Meg kell győződnie róla, hogy ártatlan, még akkor is, ha már elsőre is annak néz ki. Ki kell deríteniük a személyazonosságát, ahogy minden erre tévedő civilnek! De az ügynök emellett úgy döntött, cserébe ő sem titkolózik a lány előtt azt illetően, hogy mibe keveredett. Mivel előreláthatólag sok időt fog itt tölteni, az egészségügyi osztályon, úgy is rájönne.

- A SHIELD alaszkai kutató-és katonai bázisára – felelte. – Szívesebben vinnélek civil kórházba, viszont itt mérföldekre lakatlan a vidék. De egyet se félj! Most már biztonságban vagy.

Elina pont ettől érezte kevésbé biztonságban magát! _A SHIELD?! Nem pont ezeket kellett volna elkerülnie? De talán még nem tudják, ki ő... _

- SHIELD...

- Ismered talán?

Elina erőtlenül megrázta a fejét, de Phil meglátta a rettegést a szemében, és úgy döntött, tovább nyugtatja.

- Hírhedtté válhattunk mostanában, de bármi rosszat hallottál, felejtsd el! Itt biztonságban vagy. Segítünk neked...

- Segítetek...? – ismételte a lány újból. Ez a kijelentés, de főleg a belőle sugárzó őszinteség és magabiztosság kellemes melegséggel öntötte el. Már nem félt annyira.

- Természetesen. ...Fáj valahol? – Elli sóhajtott. - ...Ne haragudj, ostoba kérdés! Biztosan. És a vágás a karodon...

- Már alig érzem a testem – válaszolta a lány fáradtan. – De azért fáj, mindenhol... – Ezt úgy értette, hogy tűrhetően, de Phil-t a mondat eleje csak további aggodalommal töltötte el.

- Ne aggódj, kedves! Nemsokára odaérünk! Nem lesz semmi baj!

Elinának az érkezéstől félnie kellett volna, de most mégis megnyugodni látszott. Phil törődése, és erős karjai olyan biztonságot adtak neki, amire a Százlábú után vágyott. Amiért imádkozott. Talán a többi SHIELD ügynök is ilyen rendes lesz vele, még akkor is, ha megtudják, hogy micsoda?

- ...Ti tényleg nem tudjátok, hogy ki vagyok..., ugye? – suttogta a lány már szinte félálomban. Szemeit lehunyva fejét újból az ügynök mellkasára fektette.

- Azt állítottad, Elinának hívnak! – mondta Coulson jelentőségteljesen. – Hazudtál? – A hangjába mégsem tudott egy leheletnyinél több szigort csempészni. – Miért? – kérdezte együtt érzően.

Elli nem győzött csodálkozni a közvetlenségen, amit kapott tőle. Az jól esett neki. De nem tudta, hogyan reagál majd ez a Phil, ha kiderül, hogy ő nem átlagos, de még csak nem is ember...

- A nevem Elina Terra – egészített ki a vezetéknevével, aminek az ügynök meg is örült. – De ez nem...minden. – Lassan visszaesett az eszméletlenségbe. – Én... más vagyok, ...nem az...akinek hiszel...

- Miért? – kérdezte Coulson, majd látva, hogy a lány az ájulás szélén van, felemelte a hangját. – Elina! Ne aludj el! Miért vagy más?

- Félek..., hogy ebből még baj lesz... – A lány száját gyenge sóhaj hagyta el, majd végleg lehunyta a szemeit. Egy ideje már úgy is csak foltokat látott. Valahonnan távolról még érzékelte, hogy Phil szólongatja, és beszél hozzá, de jó ideig megint nem tért magához. Mélyebbre süllyedt a tudatalatti tengerében.

- Elina! Maradj velem! Hallod?! NE aludj el! ELINA! – Coulson a végén már kiabált a lányra, de hiába. Ő nem mozdult többet. Szívéből remélte, hogy csak elájult, de nem örökre. És ott van a másik felettébb nyugtalanító dolog.

_Elina Terra... Mégis mit titkolhat egy ilyen kellemes név tulajdonosa, amiből úgy hiszi, baja származhat a SHIELD-nél?_ Ez a szegény lány egyre gyanúsabb lesz. _Bár többet ki tudna szedni belőle! Bár még mielőtt elájult biztosíthatta volna, hogy bármit is rejteget, bármi nyomja a szívét, nem kell félnie! Ha együttműködik, nem fogják bántani, ő nem engedi._ És abban is biztos volt, hogy Skye is rögtön pártfogásába veszi majd Elinát. _Az a lány* tele van melegséggel és szeretettel._

- Uram? Mi történt? – fordult hátra Jewell a főnök kiabálására.

- Újból elájult! – felelte Phil tömören. – Igyekezzünk!

- Két perc, és odaérünk! – mutatott Brown a már csupán kétszáz méterre lévő kivilágított épület főbejáratára.

- Siessünk! – sürgette őket Coulson tovább. – És amikor megérkezünk, azonnal értesítsék a Sürgősségi osztályt! - Legbelül viszont remélte, hogy Skye-nak már sikerült eddigre meggyőznie őket, és az orvosok és ápolók már a hallban várnak rájuk.

Vajon Fury mit fog szólni a rejtélyes jövevényhez, akitől nagy aggodalmában elfelejtette megkérdezni, hogy mégis hogyan keveredett ide?

...

* * *

*Ez talán nem egyértelmű, de Skye-re értette Phil, hogy tele van szeretettel. Elinát még nem sikerült igazán megismernie.


End file.
